Life, Or Something Like It
by CreativeQuill
Summary: Sequel to Evanescence, PostHBP, HG RHr and others RomanceGeneralDrama
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my friends! After a rather long delay, I am back with the sequel to Evanescence! Voldemort is dead, the world is joyful and celebrating... life appears to be going back to normal, and our heroes have paused in the good fight to deal with the life that is happening around them. However, the peace will be short-lived. Harry and Ron know that there are Death Eaters still to be dealt with; two in particular who are, perhaps, capable of creating more trouble than even our heroes are aware._

_I will warn you all, there is plenty of fluff in this. It is, I believe, merited. It has been proven throughout history that in times of war and soon after, marriage rates and population growth both increase. That is one of the many things that is happening in the Wizarding world as we rejoin our characters. For those of you who don't read my stuff for the fluff, all I can say is there is plenty more – it's just that everyone has just sighed a huge breath of relief – and no one really wants to think about fighting the Dark right away. It is there, of course... and will rear it's ugly head soon enough._

_In any case, here it is. I hope you enjoy! For all my loyal readers, I'm giving you fair warning that I won't be updating QUITE as quickly as I have in past. I've taken on a new contract and will be spending some major time on that, not to mention the possibility of a relocation in the not too distant future. Expect updates about twice a week or so!_

_As always, I own none of this – it's all JKR's, I'm just playing in her sandbox for a while!_

_CQ_

**_Life, or Something Like It_**

Chapter One: Coming Together

Ginny Weasley watched as her brother, older by seventeen months, danced his brand new wife around the makeshift dance floor that Bill and Charlie had charmed into existence in the back yard of Potter Manor that morning.

There were tears in her eyes, and she didn't know why. She was happy for them... she couldn't be happier for them, actually. Ron and Hermione had finally gotten what they wanted: each other. She wasn't _unhappy_, actually. She was just... melancholy. She watched as Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes, her face glowing. Hermione had a beautiful smile, and Ron was putty in her hands when she turned it on him.

They had decided on a small ceremony, no guests beyond the Weasley and Granger families and a few members of the Order, but that was before Molly got hold of their plans.

_Molly. Mum. Wow._

That had been a sight to behold. Ginny shivered as she remembered her mother's reaction to the news. Ron and Hermione had sat Molly and Arthur down in the lounge upon their return from the hospital the day that Harry and Ginny had been released. After the crowds of reporters, the comments asked for by everyone... for publication, of course... on how the final confrontation with Voldemort had played out, it had been almost peaceful at Harry's house. At first.

"Mum, Dad..." Ron had swallowed nervously. "Hermione and I..."

"You're engaged!" Molly was bouncing, unable to wait for their news.

"Well, yes," Ron looked at Hermione, confused for a moment. "But..."

"Oh, I knew it! I knew it! We'll plan a lovely wedding for next June after you graduate! You can live with us until..."

"Molly," Arthur tried to interrupt. He could tell that that wasn't all from the looks on their faces.

"And Bill and Fleur will have had the baby by then, and..."

"Molly..."

"Oh, it will be a lovely wedding. I do hope your mother won't mind my helping, Hermione..."

"Mrs Weasley! I'm pregnant!" Hermione spoke firmly, clearly. Loudly.

Molly stopped dead. Her face was pale, her eyes wide. One eyebrow began to edge higher.

"You're... what?"

"Hermione and I are going to have a baby, Mum," Ron said.

From where he and Ginny sat on the sofa, Harry flinched. This wasn't going to be good.

"I... you're..." Molly swallowed. "_Ronald Weasley, you...!_"

Ron stiffened, waiting for the full blast of his mother's temper.

"Mrs. Weasley, it takes two people to make a baby," Hermione said softly. "Ron didn't do this alone. If you're going to shout at him, you'll have to shout at me, as well."

Molly seemed speechless for a moment.

"It wasn't planned, but..." Hermione looked up at her fiance, her eyes glowing. "But it's very, very welcome."

"You... he..." Molly flushed. "I knew you shouldn't have been allowed to go without an adult..."

"Mum, we _are_ adults," Ron said.

"Well, you aren' t _acting_ very adult, are you? An unplanned pregnancy? How many times did you father speak to you about... about... _precautions?"_

Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Molly whirled on him.

"Arthur! You _did_ speak to him about precautions? I _hope_?"

"Of cour..."

"Dad spoke to all of us, Mum. It wasn't that. It's just..."

"Molly," Arthur spoke. "'Precautions' didn't always work for us, either, dear."

"Arthur!" Molly's cheeks were pink.

"Mrs Weasley..."

"Mum..."

Molly turned on Harry and Ginny, sitting side by side on the sofa, and glared at them. "And I suppose you two have been at it, as well, then? Any more news for me? Is my daughter going to be presenting me with a grandchild within months, as well, Harry?"

Harry flushed, then paled.

"No, Mrs Weasley. Not to my knowledge. However, if she were..." Harry looked down at her. "It wouldn't make me love her any less than I do, and it wouldn't change... well, I would hope it wouldn't change how you viewed her. I, for one, am happy for Ron and Hermione. They'll make wonderful parents, so far as I'm able to judge."

Molly looked at him, horrified, for a moment. "Oh, Harry... I'm sorry... I..."

"Mum," Ron touched her shoulder. "Hermione and I are happy about this. We want to be together. We didn't exactly plan it to happen so soon, but that doesn't mean it's unwelcome news. At least, not to us."

"I..."

"I thought we'd have a small ceremony. Just the family," Hermione said, obviously thinking it might be better to move on. "As some... most... of the guests will be magical, I rather thought it would be better to have it here than at my parent's home, but..."

"Of course you'll be married here!" Molly turned tearful eyes on her. "Oh, Hermione... I'm so sorry..."

Molly pulled Hermione to her, against her ample chest, and hugged her tightly. Hermione, her own eyes watering, hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley... for disappointing you. But I can't be sorry about our baby. I can't."

"Oh, love, of course you can't!" Molly pulled back, looking into the younger woman's eyes. "All babies are blessings, Hermione. All of them. No matter when they come, or how many there are."

After that, plans had gotten completely out of Hermione's control. Two weeks later, she'd thrown up her hands, tossed her day-planner aside, and given in to Molly. Mrs Granger had laughingly told them that Mr Granger's mother had done much the same thing, and let Molly get on with it, acknowledging that Molly was by far the better organizer between the two of them.

And here they were. Married. Hermione wore soft, cream colored robes that were gathered under her breasts, hiding the slight rounding of her belly that had become obvious only in the last week. Ginny smiled as she remembered the early morning... the _very_ early morning, that Hermione had bounced into her room, her pajama top raised, as she showed Ginny what she'd discovered, the tiny bump that she and Ron had made.

"Hey," Ginny felt someone come to stand beside her. Glancing over, she saw the bright green eyes she loved.

"Hey, yourself."

"They look happy."

"They do."

"I love you."

"What have you been into?" Ginny turned to look at him suspiciously. She sniffed. "You've been drinking. What did the twins give you?"

"What, I can't tell you I love you without you suspecting firewhiskey?"

"Firewhiskey, was it?"

"Um," Harry flushed. "Yes. Fred."

"I see," she snorted. "Does Mum know?"

Harry looked at her, horrified at the thought.

"I'll take that as a no," Ginny laughed. "Right. I love you, too, Harry."

"That wasn't just the firewhiskey talking, you know."

"I know," Ginny nodded. "It could have had something to do with the fact that Mum has you sleeping as far away from my room as is possible in this place, too."

"I..."

"It's okay, Harry," she slid her hand into his. "I should have known that Mum would get super-vigilant after Ron and Hermione's news... but..."

"But?"

"But I miss sleeping next to you. Think we could disappear with that tent for a couple of weeks?"

Harry's cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

"Come on," Ginny grinned. "Dance with me."

The fairy lights that were sparkling in the trees were the only light beyond that on the back terrace of the house. Harry looked over Ginny's head as they danced at the large brick home.

It was his. Potter Manor. He could hardly believe he owned this... and most of the land for a mile in any direction.

"It's beautiful," Ginny said softly.

"What?"

"Your home. It's beautiful."

Harry looked down into her eyes and smiled. _Perhaps it was time..._

"Harry!"

Fred and George rolled up to them, obviously the worse for their consumption of the firewhiskey they'd brought along. Fred had his arm slung around Angelina Johnson, who was beginning to look decidedly impatient.

"Fred, George," Harry guided Ginny to the edge of the dance floor, followed by the twins.

Ginny was about to do a quiet sobering charm on them before their mother caught sight of them, but Angelina stopped her. Katie, George's date, stood a couple feet away, an openly disgruntled look on her face.

"Don't!" Angelina hissed. "Do _not_ sober them up!"

"What?" Ginny looked at her.

"If you do, they'll just drink some more. Remus, Tonks, Hermione _and_ Charlie have all done sobering charms on them so far, and the minute they find themselves sober again, they're back with another bottle. I have no idea where they're getting it from, but, please... don't."

"If Mum..."

"Let her!" Angelina said, almost desperately. "At this point, I think it's precisely what they need!"

"You haven't ever been witness to a Molly-moment, have you, Angelina?" Harry asked dryly.

"_Fred and George Weasley!_"

"But she's about to be," Ginny muttered, turning to see her mother striding towards them with an empty firewhiskey bottle in each hand.

"Mum!" Fred crowed happily. "We didn't know you liked firewhiskey! We would have brought you a bottle!"

"Fred!" Molly stopped in front of him.

"I'm George," Fred leaned against Angelina. "He's Fred, I think..."

"How _could_ you? And at your brother's _wedding_, of all places? What will the Delacour's think..."

"Mrs Weasley," Harry interrupted. "Why don't you let me... _quietly_... take them upstairs? I'm sure we don't need to make everyone aware of what they've done?"

"Yes," Molly nodded, her eyes still snapping. "Good idea, Harry. Take them upstairs, let them sleep it off. I'll deal with them in the morning."

"Good," Harry said, pulling George's arm around his neck to help him inside.

"And the first person to give them either a sobering charm or a hangover potion will answer directly to _me_, am I making myself clear?" she asked the group.

"Yes," Angelina nodded, glancing at Katie, who followed silently. George was in for it twice tomorrow, from what Harry could see.

Harry led them all, supporting George, with Ginny on the other side, in through the conservatory doors and across the tiled floor into the lounge and through, across the tiled foyer and up the stairs towards the back wing of rooms, which had remained empty even after everyone returned. Harry still was unsure of how many bedrooms there were, but there were enough for the Weasley family, the Grangers, and several others. In all, Ron and Hermione's wedding had had over a hundred guests, large for a wizarding wedding, according to Ginny.

Harry led them into a suite of rooms at the back, overlooking the gardens and the celebration going on. There were three bedrooms, a lounge, floo and a private bath, and Harry thought the four of them would be more than comfortable here.

"If you need to floo-call anyone, the floo in here is hooked up for calls but not travel. If you need to leave you'll have to use the main floo downstairs," Harry said as he let George down onto the sofa. "Anything you need, just call for Dobby."

"Dobby?" Angelina asked.

"House elf," Harry explained. "And a friend."

"Harry, could you...?" Angelina indicated towards one of the doors. "I don't think I'd be able to get either of them into bed tonight."

"You underestimate your charms, my dear," Fred muttered.

Harry flushed, and helped Fred to his feet, guiding him towards a bedroom and a bed, where he managed to get him lying down on top of the covers. Fred didn't appear bothered. He was snoring before Harry made it to the door.

He helped Ginny pull George into another room, where they only managed to get him lying sideways across the bed before he passed out.

"Leave him," Katie sighed. "He'll manage. Angelina and I will share the other room so they're not alone, and watch that they don't go wandering in the night. I'll floo my mum and tell her not to expect me."

With this, the disgruntled blonde Chaser turned and headed back to the lounge and the floo. Harry smiled.

"Poor George."

"Poor _George_?" Ginny looked up at him.

"Can you imagine what his life is going to be like tomorrow after your Mum _and_ Katie are through with him, with no hangover potion to help?"

Ginny giggled. "Perhaps a word to Dobby?"

"It would be the humane thing to do, wouldn't it?" Harry smiled.

After ensuring that Angelina and Katie didn't need anything further, they headed back to the party. On the way, Harry stopped in the kitchen to find Dobby organizing what seemed to be an army of houseelves who were busy arranging the midnight buffet.

"Dobby?"

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby glowed.

"Dobby, Fred and George are in the first suite in the back wing. Both are feeling rather..."

"Under the weather, Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby smiled knowingly.

"Rather. Now, Mrs Weasley has ordered that they get no sobering charms, or hangover potions, but..."

"Oh, houseelves do _not_ brew _potions_, Harry Potter sir. I'm sure that what Dobby takes them couldn't be called a _potion_. Special house elf tea, that's all Dobby will take them."

"Great, Dobby. Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Harry Potter, sir!"

And with that, they returned to the party outside.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Ginny surface to see Harry's bright green eyes looking down at her. For a moment she thought...

"Mum?"

"She's downstairs, starting breakfast. You've got fifteen minutes, or I'm leaving without you."

"Going where?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping?" Ginny grimaced.

"Come on. We both need some things, Gin."

Ginny grumbled as she quickly showered, dressed, and raced out of her room and down the stairs. She knew Harry wouldn't leave without her, but she planned on eating before going anywhere, and she didn't want to keep him waiting.

Harry was seated at the table, tucking into a plate of sausage and egg, next to Fleur who was looking ill at the sight of food.

"Fleur, you okay?" Ginny asked.

"I am..." Fleur looked away. "I must have kept the baby awake too long last night. Perhaps I am just... tired."

"Perhaps you should go back to bed and rest, dear?" Molly brought a plate of toast and fruit for Ginny.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny smiled.

"_Non,_" Fleur said, flushing. "No. Thank you, _Maman_. I am just..."

"Love, you're due in a little over a week. Your body will demand rest."

"I shall nap this afternoon, right now, I must make some preparations in the... _pépinière..._the nursery."

Standing, the tall slim woman looked, to Harry's eyes, ready to topple over. Her belly was swollen to easily three times the size he was sure it should be. She looked unbalanced.

"Would you like me to help you...?" Harry stood.

Fleur turned soft blue eyes on him, an expression of fondness in them. Fleur had had a soft spot for Harry ever since that business with her sister and the mer people. "_Non, merci_, 'Arry. I will be fine. _Maman_, perhaps Dobby could bring me a cup of tea shortly?"

"Off you go, love. Sit in that lovely rocking chair and I'll send Dobby up with a pot in a bit."

"_Merci."_

When Fleur had gone, Harry glanced at Molly who was still gazing distractedly at the door, a concerned expression on her face.

"Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh... I'm sorry, Harry. Can I get you something more?"

"No, thank you," he glanced down at his plate. "Is Fleur okay?"

"Fleur?" Molly smiled, glancing at the door again. "She'll be right as rain in no time, love."

"The baby?" Harry glanced towards the hall where Bill's wife had disappeared. "It's okay?"

"I'm sure it's just fine."

"She just seemed... tired."

"Of course she's tired, Harry," Ginny finished her tea. "She's carrying an extra forty pounds around."

"Forty?" Harry was surprised. Fleur looked... well, the pregnancy was obviously showing hugely on her slim frame, but _forty_ pounds?

"She's carrying high, too," Molly mused. "With her being so tall and thin, it's going to be hard on her back."

"High?" Harry glanced between the two women. They both had rather odd looks on their faces. What was it about pregnancy that turned women...

"A boy, then, Mum?"

"Oh, I'm certain of it," Molly said, pouring herself a cup of tea and sitting down. "Her complexion is glowing..."

"Yes, I noticed," Ginny said dryly. "I just figured, the Veela thing..."

Harry looked at the two of them, wondering what on earth they were talking about. Did women have some sort of secret knowledge? Some sort of code they began to speak in at a time like this?

Molly smiled, glancing at him as he watched them closely. "What is it, Harry?"

"How... what are you two talking about?"

Ginny grinned. "You can sometimes tell..."

"Just old witches tale talk, Harry," Molly interrupted with a small smile. "Now, what have you two got planned for today?"

"London," Harry said, turning back to his plate.

"London?" Molly looked at Ginny, then back to Harry, worriedly. "Are you sure...?"

"Mrs Weasley, we've been wandering about Europe for the better part of a year... we faced Voldemort a month ago. We'll be fine in London."

"Of course you will, I was just..."

"I know," Harry stood, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "But we'll be fine."

"Do you need anything, Mum?" Ginny asked, collecting their dishes and placing them neatly in the sink.

Molly threw a distracted rinsing charm at them. "No, love. Dobby has been doing all the marketing. He's a wonder, really."

"Then we'll be off. See you later."

"How long...?"

"All day, I would expect," Harry said as he took Ginny's hand and moved towards the floo. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Molly sighed and watched them go.

They flooed through to the Leaky Cauldron, and headed quickly out the door into muggle London before anyone more than Tom, the barkeeper, recognized them. Harry quickly hailed a cab and had them on their way to Harrods before Ginny knew it.

An hour later, Harry had all he felt he needed. New everything from the skin out, and a pile of toiletries that had Ginny raising her eyebrows at him.

"Perfume, Harry?"

"Aftershave, Ginny. Not perfume... aftershave."

"Perfume," she scoffed, teasingly.

"Hey, you try shaving without it."

"I don't see why you don't just shave the wizard way."

"What?" Harry looked at her, curious.

"What, what?"

"What do you mean, the wizard way?"

"I mean, the wizard way. Don't tell me that no one has shown you the shaving charm?"

"Shaving charm?"

"What?" She looked at him, confused. _No one had shown him how to shave?_

Harry stared hard at her. The sum total of Harry's shaving education had come from Uncle Vernon tossing a packet of disposable razors at him and telling him to clean himself up.

"No."

"You mean...?" Ginny looked oddly at him for a moment. "I would have thought Ron would have... haven't you ever seen anyone, Dean or the others, doing the shaving charm?"

"They're always done by the time I see them."

"No doubt. It only takes about three seconds."

"What?"

"Oh, Harry..." Ginny looked at him sadly. "I didn't... I thought you shaved the muggle way by choice..."

"Ginny, no bloke in his right mind shaves this way _by choice_. Trust me."

"Put that stuff back, love," Ginny pointed at the pile of shaving supplies. "You won't be needing any of it any longer."

Harry put the shaving things back, took the piles of clothes and other things and headed to the cashier, feeling slightly upset. Apparently, his girlfriend was going to teach him how to shave. How sad was that?

Once Harry's purchases were paid for and bagged, Ginny began walking back towards the escalator.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, pulling her back by her hand.

"Um...home?"

"No, we're not even half done. Come on."

The following two hours were more fun than Ginny could ever remember having shopping for clothes. Molly generally had a list, a budget, and a very clear idea of what 'wore well'. Harry bought her silk blouses, absolutely frivolous tshirts with naughty sayings on them, and jeans that fit.

He blushed and stammered his way through her lingerie selections. He nearly choked when she chose a lacey nightgown with a matching robe, and his eyes widened noticeably when she selected swimwear. He only entered his comfort zone again when she began to choose socks. Socks, he could handle.

Until he noticed the several pairs of silk stockings she was considering. That's when he went to sit down.

On their way out, Harry directed her to the shoe department and bought her new trainers and a pair of leather dress shoes, while getting a couple new pair for himself. He hesitated over a pair of strappy heels, glancing at her with flushed cheeks, and sighed when she began to laugh herself silly.

"Not on your life, Potter. A woman needs a death wish to go with those things!"

They exited the store, hailed another taxi, and headed back to Charing Cross Road and the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you," Ginny sighed, slouching back in the seat and casting a loving look at Harry.

"Hey, we're only halfway there."

"Where?"

"We still have shopping to do in the Alley."

"Harry?"

"We both need some things from Madam Malkins, Gin."

"Harry, I can't," she protested, her eyes begging him to understand.

"Yes, you can. At any rate, you're going to."

"Harry! Mum will go spare!"

"Then she'll have to go spare," Harry said, helping her from the taxi before leaning in to pay the driver.

"_You_ won't be the one on the receiving end of her 'nice girls don't accept such expensive gifts' speech," Ginny grumbled darkly.

"Ah," Harry flushed. "Perhaps not. Why don't you just leave your Mum to me, hmm?"

"Easy for you to say. She didn't give birth to you, so she doesn't feel right giving you her in-person version of a howler."

They made short work of their errands at Madam Malkins. Despite her objections, Harry insisted that Ginny get two new sets of everyday robes, and a set of dress robes. She drew the line at buying new school robes, though.

"Gin..."

"Harry, we don't even know for sure that school will go back in this year, and I'm certainly not decided on whether I'm going back even if it does."

"Ginny..."

"If I do decide to go back, there will be plenty of time. It's only May, Harry."

"Fine."

"Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not. But it's important that you get your NEWTs, Gin."

"Who says I won't?"

Harry blinked at her.

"Harry, after everything that has happened this past year, I don't know if I can go back there and be happy. After the freedom we've had, the things we've done..."

"Ginny..."

"My dorm mates are going to seem pretty juvenile, Harry," Ginny snorted. "Who am I kidding? They were juvenile before. I always hung out with Hermione and Lavender and Parvati. And none of them are going to be there."

"How do you know?"

"Hermione and Ron are married, and Lavender and Dean are about to be."

"Where did you...?" He looked oddly at her. Where did she find out these things?

"Lavender told me at the wedding," Ginny explained with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Well, Parvati..." Harry started, not wanted to really get into how Ginny might feel about Dean getting married.

"Parvati and Padma went to their aunt in Canada to attend the Canadian wizarding school in Toronto this past year. They're done."

"Luna?"

"Lives in another house. Besides, she's been working at the Quibbler. I don't think she's going back."

"I..."

"Harry, a lot has changed. Hogwarts will have changed, as well," Ginny said in a gentle voice as they walked along, her hand squeezing his.

Harry remained silent as they reentered the Leaky Cauldron, but he was thinking. _Yes, many things had changed. Hogwarts would not have escaped the fate that the rest of the wizarding world had suffered. Voldemort might be gone, but at what cost? And it still isn't over... there are still others out there. Others who might just take it into their heads to start this all over again if I don't do something about it. Just... how?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, I own none of it! JKR is my queen, I merely pay homage to her with my scratchings – CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two: Weasley Family Expansion

Molly was nowhere to be found when they returned to Potter Manor after a leisurely late lunch in a private dining room that Tom had led them to. After eating, they had set several privacy charms and spent some much needed time alone. They'd been gone over six hours when they finally flooed back through to the lounge of Potter Manor, to find everything quiet and seemingly deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked, putting the bags she carried down on a sofa and walking through to the kitchen, only to find two houseelves scurrying about in a blind panic.

"Dobby?" Harry looked around. "What on earth is going on?"

"Oh, Harry Potter, sir! Miss Wheezy! Dobby is very excited!"

"Over what, Dobby?"

"Over...?" Dobby looked up at them oddly. "You mean, Miss Wheezy doesn't know?"

"We've been out all day, Dobby. What's happened?"

"There is to be a new baby, Harry Potter sir! A new _wizard_ baby!"

"A new...?" Harry glanced around. "_What? When?_"

"Miss Fleur," Dobby swallowed, uncertain of what Harry's reaction meant. "Miss Fleur is having a baby. Now."

"_Now_?" Harry's eyes widened. "_Here_?"

"No, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby looked at him strangely. "Not _here_."

Harry relaxed. "Well, good..."

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"Upstairs, Miss Wheezy!" Dobby grinned happily. "In her and Mr Bill's room!"

With this, Dobby popped out of existence, carrying away a pile of towels that Harry could only speculate on the need for.

"Here?" Harry sat down heavily. "She can't have a baby here!"

"Why not?" Ginny looked at him.

"What do you mean, why not? She's... this is a _house_!"

"So where would you like her to deliver?" Ginny asked, confused. "The stables?"

"No! She... babies are born in _hospitals_, Ginny. Why didn't someone get her to the hospital?"

"What?" Ginny laughed. "Don't be silly, Harry. Hospitals are for sick people... injured people. They're not for babies!"

"Ginny," Harry started, then paused. What experience did he have of babies? Only... well, there was the next door neighbor on Privet Drive. She'd gone to hospital for three days and come home with a little bundle in a pink blanket that Aunt Petunia had cooed over before coming home and saying it was ugly, and not nearly so healthy-looking as her Diddidums had been.

Then there was Aunt Petunia's bridge club partner. She'd _definitely_ gone to hospital. Harry could remember waiting in the car in the parking lot while Aunt Petunia visited her.

"But... muggle babies are born in hospitals."

"You... you're kidding?" Ginny siad. "Really?"

"Yes. At least any time I've heard..."

"Oh, Harry! That is so sad!"

"Sad?"

"Why... they're not at home, where they'll be loved and cared for..." Ginny's eyes clouded.

"What?" Harry looked at her suspiciously as she trailed off, apparently distracted by a thought.

"I don't think that muggles love their children in the same way that wizard families do," Ginny admitted quietly, looking down at her hands sadly.

"Why?"

"Well..." Ginny looked concerned. "How could they, Harry? Hospitals are for sick people. Can you imagine your first impression of the world being a _hospital_?"

Harry thought on that for a moment. "I think that some muggle babies _need_ to be born in the hospital, Ginny. Some babies are born sick."

"But the medi-witch..."

"Nurse."

"What?"

"They're called nurses, Ginny. And sometimes, well... sometimes a baby would die if it weren't born in the hospital. Sometimes the mother, too, I think."

"Oh," Ginny was suddenly looking much more worried. "Harry, you don't think that Fleur...?"

"I'm sure that she'll be fine," Harry said, pulling her back into the lounge and down beside him on a sofa, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. Ginny nestled in, resting her cheek on his shoulder, and sighed.

"You're sure?"

"Your mum is with her, right?"

"Right."

"How could she not be okay, then?"

* * *

An hour later, they made tea and were just pouring out when the floo flared and George, Fred, Charlie and Arthur came through.

"Ah, you're back," Arthur smiled as he collapsed in one of the deep armchairs.

"An hour ago," Ginny said. "Where have you lot been?"

"Tried to get Bill to go for a pint, but he wouldn't leave," explained Charlie.

"So we went without him," Fred grinned.

"We must have just missed you at the Leaky Cauldron," Arthur said, taking the cup of tea that Ginny handed him before settling back into his chair. Harry noticed the older man's ears were rather pink, but couldn't decide if it was the few pints he'd indulged in, or the suspicious "missing" of Harry and Ginny when they'd been in the same establishment for what must have been several hours.

George snorted as he stuck his nose into the tea Ginny had handed him.

"Oi... you..." Ginny glared at him. "It was Harry who put you lot to bed last night and made sure that Dobby brought you some of his special tea. I'd watch what I was about if I were you."

The twins just grinned as Molly bustled into the room, six sets of eyes immediately shifting to her.

"Well?" Arthur asked her.

"Not long," she nodded absently, a smile for her other children. Her eyes zeroed in on Harry and Ginny, and her smile seemed rather relieved. "Oh, you're back. Nice day, then?"

"Lovely. How is Fleur?" Ginny asked.

"She's fine, love. Regular trooper. Poppy says she'll deliver within the hour. I just came down for tea. Poppy could use a cup and Merlin knows that Bill needs a distraction..."

Charlie snorted, but covered it with a cough as Molly glared at him. Ginny quickly put together a tray and Molly disappeared with it.

"Another hour of this?" Harry asked as she left, surprised when Arthur laughed.

"Harry, it's childbirth. It could be another six hours."

This silenced everyone in the room quite effectively.

In the end, Pascal Weasley presented himself forty seven minutes later with a lusty wail. Bill came running downstairs, shouting with joy to announce that he had a son before racing back up again.

Arthur stood and sighed, clearing away his tea things.

"Dad?" Ginny looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I lost my bet."

"What?"

"I bet your mother a knut it was a girl."

"Rather long odds on that wager, Dad." Fred laughed. "I'm rather wondering why you bothered?"

"Oh, your mother and I always bet. It's a bit of a tradition. After Bill and Charlie, I always rather thought the odds must be with me... so after that, I'd say it was a girl, convinced that we'd get one sooner or later..."

"So you've only won once then?" Ginny smirked.

"No," Arthur sighed resignedly a second time. "After six boys, and after losing every time to your mother, I said you'd be a boy. Lost that one, as well."

* * *

Three days later, Ron and Hermione returned from their short honeymoon to find the entire famly, plus a few others, in residence at Potter Manor, and a new addition to the family being welcomed.

"Oh, isn't he lovely?" Hermione gushed as she leaned over Fleur holding tiny Pascal.

"Here," Fleur patted the sofa next to her. "You must hold him."

"Oh... I..."

"Come, he is light, and not so fragile as he appears," Fleur reassured her confidently.

Hermione sat and took the tiny bundle from her new sister-in-law. "Oh, Fleur..."

"Is he not precious? Is he not perfect?" Fleur whispered softly, her eyes never leaving the wide blue eyes of her son.

"He's... enchanting," Hermione glanced up at Ron, tears in her eyes.

Molly entered with a tray of tea cups and nearly dropped them when she saw Hermione with the baby in her arms.

"That suits you, Hermione," she said softly, placing the tray down and smilling at Ron's wife.

As everyone took cups and returned to their seats or standing, Ron smiled at her. Harry noticed the barely perceptible nod she gave him, but everyone noticed the pinkness of her cheeks.

"Yeah, Hermie... when are you and Ron going to get on that?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Actually, Fred..." Ron swallowed. "Hermione and I would like to talk to you all about something..."

Everyone in the room stilled.

"She's not thrown you out already, then?" George looked askance at his brother. "Bloody smart witch, she is. Told her she'd do better with me. What'd you do, Ron?"

"No, she hasn't thrown me out!" Ron glared at his brother. "We're having a baby. Hermione's pregnant."

Pandemonium. Charlie and Bill jumped up to hug their brother, George began to laugh, and Fred spit his tea out, spraying Tonks in the process.

The admittedly short-tempered auror turned on him and hexed him with a pig's snout before casting a cleansing charm on her robes. Remus, smiling apologetically, reversed the hex and Fred immediately began to ask Tonks about it, thinking he could incorporate it into their newest line of charmed sweets.

Molly and Arthur stood back and watched their brood, Arthur with a happy smile on his face, Molly casting worried looks at Ginny.

"Molly, relax," Arthur said in an undertone, sensing his wife's tension.

"Arthur..."

"Relax."

"But, Harry's been spending so much money on her... all those new clothes..."

"Let her enjoy it, Molly. If he wants to spoil her a little, let him. He loves her."

"She's saying she doesn't want to go back to school, Arthur!"

"Then she can take her NEWTs from home, Molly. You know that she can."

"I..."

"You did," he pointed out.

"No one is to know that, Arthur Weasley!"

"Why not?"

"Because... because..."

"Has your life turned out so terribly, Molly? Are you disappointed in what we've built together? Was having Bill so young a bad thing?"

"Of course not, Arthur! But..."

"What?"

"It's been such a struggle at times, " she said quietly. "I want more for them."

"Molly..."

"I wouldn't trade it, Arthur. Not for the world. Not for all the gold in Gringotts."

"Then why expect _them_ to?"

"She's so young..."

"And they've been through more than we can imagine, Molly. You can't expect her to forget everything they've done this past year and suddenly act sixteen again, love."

"What they've done this year is what worries me."

"What's done is done, love. I have faith in them. Harry doesn't do anything lightly."

"No. It's just that they're so very young..."

"Only in years, Molly. Only in years."

* * *

"Harry? Can we talk?" Ron stuck his head around the door of the study where Harry was sitting on the sofa, his feet propped on the coffee table, reading a copy of _Which Broom?_

"Sure, Ron. What is it?" Harry laid the magazine down and looked up at his friend. Ron looked... strange. Nervous.

"I need to talk to you."

"So you said," Harry sat up, his feet hitting the floor. "Something is wrong. What is it?"

"Harry, my life changed drastically last week." Ron sighed, sitting down on the sofa opposite, his elbows braced against his knees as he looked down at the floor between his feet.

Harry grinned. "Don't I know it?"

"I... Hermione and I are married now. I need to make some plans."

Harry nodded. "I know. We all do, I think."

"I can't go back to Hogwarts now, Harry. Neither can Hermione... we have a baby on the way, and I need a job. But I haven't taken any NEWTs..."

"Ron?"

"What we did this last year was... necessary. I know that, but..."

"But it really messed up a lot of life plans. I know."

"I need to take some sort of training. I need to be able to support Hermione and the baby. She says she'll work too, she wants to... but... well, _I _need to support them, but I can't afford to do that and get some better training right now..."

"What do you need?"

""I..." Ron flushed. "Bloody hell, this is hard."

"Ron?"

"You know I wouldn't be asking... you know I don't... I don't _like_ to ask, but this isn't for me, Harry. It's for Hermione and the baby, and... and..." Ron looked up at him, his eyes brooding.

"Ron, we're friends. We've stuck together through most things for the past seven years. I'd happily go hell for you. I owe you more than I can ever repay for this past year. What do you need, Ron?"

"I need a loan, Harry," Ron said in a quiet voice after a moment's hesitation, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I need a way to support Hermione and the baby until I can get some training and get a proper job. And I don't even know what that is yet. I need your help. Financially."

"You've got it," Harry shrugged. "Look, I know that the wizarding world is in their happy place right now. Voldemort is dead, everyone is happy and relieved, thinking that the world is safe again. But the fact is, there are still death eaters out there. The fact is, we're not done, Ron."

"So, where do we go from here? And how do we earn a living doing it?"

"Snape and Malfoy are still out there, and dozens more. The aurors... well, there are a lot of good ones, and I'd probably consider it if..."

"If the Ministry weren't running things."

"Right. The fact that Scrimgeour..."

"Don't go there, Harry," Ron said in a low, angry voice. Percy had died because of the current Minister of Magic, and Scrimgeour wasn't anyone's favorite because of it.

"Well, the fact is, I don't care to have Scrimgeour telling me how to go about doing this. What I have to do. So the only alternative is..."

"The Order," Ron said with a sad smile. "That doesn't help me, mate. I know that Dumbledore arranged for a small stipend for Order members, but I can't support my family on it."

"What if we...?"

"What?"

"I can't do it without you, Ron."

"Harry..."

"I'm willing to talk to your Dad about arranging a more... appropriate amount for those who are devoting more than their spare time to it."

"You..."

"You, Remus, Bill, Charlie. Hermione is going to be busy for a few months, but..."

"Harry, you don't have to..."

"Ron, until they're all dealt with, I can't have a life. I can't do _anything _about moving on. I can't..." he hesitated.

"Marry my sister?"

Harry flushed. "Your mum wouldn't allow it, in any case."

"Are you joking? Mum would die a thousand deaths for you to really be part of this family. She'd be thrilled to bits that you chose Ginny."

"She thinks we're too young, Ron."

"She let Mione and I..."

"The circumstances were a bit different there, mate."

"Well, you know what to do," Ron smirked.

"What?"

"Knock her up," Ron shrugged.

"Ginny's not ready for that," Harry said shortly.

"Ginny's been ready to be Mrs Potter for more than a year, Harry."

"She needs to get her NEWTs. Look where we are because we don't have them."

"Granted. But there are other ways to get your NEWT qualifications without going to Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Mum did," Ron shrugged, slouching back against the leather upholstery of the short couch, his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

Ron snorted. "She thinks none of us know, but all you have to do is do the math."

"What?"

"Bill is ten years older than me, right?"

"Right."

"And I was eighteen in March, right?"

"Right."

"That makes Bill twenty eight. He was twenty eight last September."

"Okay?" Harry still wasn't sure where Ron was going with this. What did this have to do with Molly not doing her NEWTs at Hogwarts?

"Mum is only forty five, and her birthday is in April."

"So?"

"So, like me, she would have been eighteen when she graduated."

"So?"

"So, when she turned eighteen, Bill was already seven months old. Bill was born in the September of what would have been Mum's seventh year."

"I..."

"Mum didn't finish school at Hogwarts," Ron continued. "But I know that she has her NEWTs. Therefore, she got them some other way."

"How did you figure all this out?"

"I've known for years that she wasn't in school when Bill was born... and that she was seventeen when he was born. But I only started really thinking about it when... well, Hermione has been pretty upset about not being able to write her NEWTs..."

"So you can write the tests without having been to the classes?"

"Why not? Hermione wrote OWLs in classes she'd never attended."

"True."

"So why not the NEWTs? I don't think that it's something they advertise, but I can't see them saying no. Especially McGonagall. Especially for us."

"Us?"

"Come on, Harry. You defeated Voldemort. We were with you. We might as well get some recognition for that."

"I get enough recognition, thanks," Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"I mean, something useful. They can keep all their bloody awards and medals. Frankly, I don't know why they think they have the right to "award" us anything, considering the fact that they don't know fuck-all about what it was like. I'd much rather have the congratulations from someone like Kingsley, or Moody, who have some idea of what we did, than anything from that prig Scrimgeour. Auror my ass... I doubt the old bastard has every had to deal with anything more vicious than a Gillypuff..."

"Ron..."

"Harry?"

"I'll speak to McGonagall," Harry sighed.

"Harry, are you sure?"

"About speaking to McGonagall?"

"No, about talking to Dad? I mean..."

"Ron, I want you in the Order. I need your help."

"Okay."

"Ron, there is something else."

"What?"

"I... with the whole family here, you and Mione aren't going to have much by way of privacy."

"Privacy?" Ron laughed. "Harry, we've got three bloody bedrooms, two loos, and a lounge the size of the Gryffindor common room. We're..."

"I'd be willing to have a house built for you," Harry interrupted. "Here, on the grounds."

"No," Ron shook his head. "No, Harry. Thank you, but it's not necessary."

"Ron..."

"What is it, Potter, are you getting sick of all of us Weasley's underfoot?"

"Don't be daft," Harry laughed. "I love it, and you know it."

"Hermione and I are fine with the suite, Harry. It's more than enough. More than we can possibly thank you for."

"I don't want your thanks. I want Hermione and the baby safe... and happy. I want you beside me when we find Snape and Malfoy and kick their sorry arses from here to Durmstrang."

"I'll be there, Harry."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

Harry leaned back, closing his eyes. "When this is all over..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to rebuild the Burrow. For your Mum. It's important."

"Agreed, mate. Once this is over. We'll do it together, right?"

"Good," Harry straightened quickly, stood and headed towards the door. "I'll go find your dad. We need to talk."

"Ginny?" Ron grinned.

"No. The Order. Anything I have to say to your dad about Ginny will have to wait."

"Don't wait too long, mate," Ron said as he, too, stood, and followed Harry from the room. "She's not exactly the patient sort."

* * *

"You stupid... do you have any idea of what you have _done_?"

The younger man merely glared at the tall, thin, pale man pacing in front of him, his black robes billowing out every time he made a quick turn, which was often as the room they were in was small.

"You were _seen_. Do you understand that? _Seen!_"

"Oh, give it a rest, Severus," the younger man stood, moving to the sideboard where he refilled his glass from the decanter sitting there. _Funny, Snape was supposedly one of The Dark Lords most faithful followers..._

"Tell me, Sev," Draco lifted the decanter to the dim light of the single lamp, swishing it about, enjoying how the light played on the amber liquid inside. "Why the most faithful of the Dark Lord's servants would allow muggle brandy to be kept in his home?"

"Shut _up_! You know _nothing,_ you annoying little bastard! I should have killed you when I had the chance. When I think of how many times your ineptitude in my class would have gotten you blown up but for my interference..."

Draco glared at his former potions master. "You didn't take advantage of your supposed _many_ opportunities, _Professor_, because of that little promise you made my mother. Don't you remember?"

"I remember. The bane of my existence continues to defy reason and live because of a stupid promise, made to a woman who continues to play the game, even when there is no longer any hope of her winning. The Dark Lord..."

"Is dead, in case you hadn't noticed," Draco spat, pouring himself yet another drink.

"Yes, that has been said before. In case _you _hadn't noticed, we were wrong," Snape moved over to where Draco stood. He had returned the decanter to it's place and was now watching, swirling the liquid in the heavy crystal glass. Snatching it from him, he placed it on the sideboard and glared at his former student, now, in some strange way, his charge. "You're well on your way to being inebriated. I suggest that you go and sleep it off while I... fix... this mess you've created."

"Mess?"

"You were seen, Draco. Probably followed. More than once. Do you not understand that?"

"I understand that the Dark Lord is dead, Severus... I understand the politics involved in what is going to be a swift jockeying for position in the next months. I understand where you think that you are in the grand scheme of things, just because you say you never turned on him, that you continued on with your assignment, and you _say_ you never believed he was truly gone. I understand that, for some reason, you made a promise to my mother, a promise that would make her to be indebted to _you_ in future. I understand that my aunt, who always suspected you of being a traitor, was convinced by that same act of your loyalty to the Dark Lord. I understand that, in killing Dumbledore, you have cemented your position. I understand that _nothing_ you have done has been done before being thoroughly thought out."

"Good. Perhaps you understand then that it is up to me whether you live or die, and you'd best begin following orders, before I tire of my role in your life. Or your role in mine, as the case may be," Snape said bitterly.

"I also understand," Draco sneered as he picked up the glass that Snape had removed from his hand a moment before, and sauntered towards the doorway draining it as he went, "that it takes more than deeds to create the illusion of power, Severus. Much more. Showing fear by cowering in the dank dungeons of a seemingly abandoned ruin makes you look like nothing more than a... rat."

"You..."

"However, boldly showing yourself in public... well, that speaks for itself, doesn't it?"

With a smile, Draco dropped the expensive crystal glass to the stone floor where it shattered on impact. With a cold look at his host, he turned, and walked away towards his rooms.

* * *

_No review responsese this time, my friends, although I appreciate the positive response to my return! I'm off for a happy week at a spa... laying about in the mineral baths, having daily massages. I'll be thinking of you all as I enjoy being pampered... Really, I will! I'll be back next Monday with an update -- maybe sooner if the spa has wireless. I'm taking my laptop with me!_

_ CQ  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Talk with the Patriarch

"Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh! Harry, you startled me," Molly looked up from where she was cleaning carrots at the sink.

"Sorry. Is Mr Weasley around?"

"He was here a moment ago... said something about looking for a book. He might be in the library. Something wrong?"

"No. Just something I need to... to talk to him about. Thanks."

As Harry retreated towards the library, he didn't see the shocked look on Molly's face as she dropped her vegetable peeler. Perhaps it was a good think that he didn't.

He found Arthur perusing the titles in the library, chuckling occasionally.

"Mr Weasley?"

"Oh! Harry, " Arthur turned. "I was just inspecting your collection."

"Something funny?" Harry looked at him, a little confused.

Arthur turned and looked at him, smiling before waving his wand at the door, silencing charm and privacy charms set, he turned back to the younger wizard.

"Molly is concerned about you lot getting your NEWTs. I was thinking that with this library at your disposal, none of you should have any trouble. You certainly have the resources here to learn anything you would learn at Hogwarts. There is no need for Molly to worry about your future."

"That's... rather what I wanted to talk you to about, Mr Weasley."

Arthur glanced at him. "NEWTs?"

"Um... kind of. The future."

Arthur stilled. After a moment, he took a breath and moved to an armchair near the hearth that he preferred. Harry followed, sitting on the sofa facing him.

"I can't say I haven't been expecting it," Arthur sighed.

Harry sighed with relief himself. Here was one person he hoped that he wouldn't have to fight to get to listen.

"For a while now, actually," Arthur continued, rubbing a hand across tired eyes.

"Well, I talked to Ron earlier..."

"You talked to Ron about this?"

"Well... yes."

"And how did my youngest son take it?" Arthur smiled. He knew Ron quite well, he thought.

"Well... I suppose he was hesitant at first. This year has changed a lot of things. I think I convinced him it would be for the best."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. Rather an odd turn of phrase...

"He needed convincing?"

"Ron has... responsibilities, now, Mr Weasley. Responsibilities that he didn't have before. I think you'll find that he's given quite a lot of thought to things that before... well, he would have just jumped into or lost his temper over."

"I..." Arthur looked at him oddly. "Harry, exactly what are we talking about here?"

"What?" Harry seemed surprised. "What do you mean? I told you... the future. Ron and I... we need to join the Order. We want to. But..."

"Oh," Arthur sighed. "All right."

"What did you think we were talking about?"

"I rather thought... well..."

"Mr Weasley?"

"I rather thought you'd come to ask permission to marry my daughter, Harry."

Harry flushed deeply. "No... I... not that I wouldn't... well."

"Well, indeed. So you want to join the Order?"

"Rather more than that, sir," Harry said when he'd recovered his voice.

"More?"

"Mr Weasley, I need to be frank with you."

"Of course, Harry."

"There are still Death Eaters out there."

"Yes, there are."

"Snape... Malfoy..."

"Yes."

"We're not done yet, Mr Weasley," Harry said, his voice firm, but quiet. How he wished it were different.

"No... it's never really over, Harry. Not really."

"No, I know. But people are still being targeted. Voldemort's followers are still a problem."

"Yes."

"Until they're dealt with, I can't get on with my life, Mr Weasley."

Arthur looked like he might disagree, but he kept silent as Harry rose and began to pace.

"To do that, I need to do one of two things. I need to become an auror, or I need to join the Order of the Phoenix. I don't want to be an auror..."

"You don't?" Arthur looked at him with some surprise. Harry and Ron had talked of nothing else for years.

"Let me clarify," Harry paused. "I refuse to work for any organization with Scrimgeour at it's head."

Arthur smiled.

"What?"

"I've heard something similar before."

"Oh?"

"The last time the Order asked Albus why he didn't take a position with the Ministry. He said the same thing about Cornelius Fudge. I have a feeling that Scrimgeour is going to be your Fudge, Harry."

Harry smiled. That kind of response definitely _was_ Dumbledore. Perhaps he'd picked up rather more than he'd thought he had from the old man.

"So, that leaves me with one option."

"The Order."

"The problem is, I can't do this without Ron's help, Mr Weasley."

Arthur looked mildly surprised at that, but nodded. "So Ron joins, as well."

"But..."

"But what, Harry?"

"Mr Weasley, Ron and I are in very different positions. I can..." Harry paused, wondering how to put this tactfully. The very last thing he wanted to do was to offend this man... this man who had been more of a father-figure than he could ever have hoped for.

"Harry?"

"Forgive me, sir... I don't know how else to put this. Ron and I are in very different positions. It's rather common knowledge that... well, Ron would _have_ to have a source of income. He has a family..."

"We Weasley's aren't rich, Harry. Not in gold. It's no secret. Nor should it be an embarrassment to have to work for a living."

"It's not, sir. I just don't know when he's going to have the time."

Arthur nodded. "Sometimes, Harry, we have to make choices. Sometimes we have to choose between duty and... dreams. Preferences, even. Things do tend to work out in the end, but in making those choices, we grow. We grow up."

"I understand that, but what if Ron didn't have to make a choice?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ron needs to earn a living to support his family..."

"Yes."

"And I need Ron's help with this... clean up."

"Yes, but the Order..."

"And," Harry kept going. "Ron needs to get his NEWTs if he is ever to hope to be able to support Hermione and the baby in the way he wants to, which is going to mean studying."

"Yes."

"Ron was right when he told me you don't have to attend Hogwarts to write your NEWTs?"

"Yes," Arthur found himself surprised yet again. "I wonder how _he_ knew that, but yes. Testing can be arranged."

"He knew because Mrs Weasley did it."

Arthur was speechless for a moment after hearing this. Then, he began to laugh. "How long have they known?"

"I'm not sure. Ron really figured it out this past year, I think. But Ginny..."

"Is rather more aware of things such as this than her brother could ever hope to be. They've probably all known for years."

"I would think that they all at least suspected, sir. It doesn't take a genius to do the math."

"Yes, well... Ron is correct. You can study independently and write your NEWTs in June with the other Hogwarts students."

"Well, that solves that problem," Harry said.

"Harry, Ron still needs to get a job. I think I can probably get him in at the Ministry..."

"Mr Weasley, I need him in the Order."

"He can be in the Order, but..."

"Full time."

"It's not possible, Harry. If Hermione weren't expecting, it might be, but..."

"Several people work full time for the Order now."

"Albus arranged a stipend. But it's really only Remus and Moody. Remus wouldn't be able to do it if it weren't for Grimmauld Place, and what he'd got from the Black Estate. Moody doesn't need to work, he has his pension from the Ministry."

"What if we arranged for a decent salary to those working for the Order full time?"

"Harry, we can't afford to..."

"I can."

"No." Arthur looked at him levelly, speaking firmly. Harry had already done all he should be expected to, as head of the Order, there was no way he'd allow the boy to give any more than anyone else was. Not now. The war had already cost the younger wizard so much.

"Where did the money come from before, Mr Weasley?"

"Albus... well, Albus funded a lot of it. Some came from families... well-off families who supported our cause."

"So you had benefactors?"

"Yes."

"Then call me a benefactor."

"Harry..."

"Mr Weasley, it is _sitting there_. In Gringotts. Doing nothing. More than I'll ever be able to use, if I lived for ten lifetimes. I need Ron to do this!"

"Ron..."

"Is the best strategist I've ever known, and that includes Albus Dumbledore."

"Harry..."

"You've never seen him in action, Mr Weasley. He's good. I can't do it without him. _We_ can't do it without him. If it means providing him with a salary for a few months, what is that? It's nothing! Remus, too. If the Order is going to be effective, we need to make it easier for those who make it work."

Arthur sighed. He hated to admit it, but Harry was making sense.

"Okay," he relented after a moment. He knew that if he didn't let Harry do this through the Order, he'd find some other way to do it.

"Good. How much?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I've never made money in the wizarding world. I've never had a job. I have no idea of what salaries are. How much?"

"I... well..."

"How much would a top auror make?"

"A top auror?" Arthur's voice rose. Top-end Ministry Aurors were some of the most highly paid wizards there were. The reason, of course, was that few lived that long.

"You have no idea of what Ron is capable of, do you?"

Arthur flushed. He didn't know what to say. Harry was right, he didn't know what Ron was capable of. Certainly Ron's marks at Hogwarts had been respectable, but he and Molly had always put that down to Hermione's influence. There son was bright, they knew that, but he'd never really showed any interest in applying himself. Not like Percy...

Well, perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing, really, Arthur thought, his attention drawn back to Harry as he stopped in front of him, his hand on his hips, almost confrontational.  
As confrontational as Harry Potter got, anyhow. Arthur did laugh at this. He couldn't help it. Harry Potter, not confrontational? Perhaps not, but nonetheless, considering who he was and just who he _had_ confronted in past...

"Ron could beat Tonks in a wand to wand fight, Mr Weasley. Easily. He could give Moody a run for his money. Probably beat him, although I'm not betting on that."

Arthur stared, more than a little bit shocked. Harry's voice was almost... angry?

"Ginny's charms and hexes are... well, Professor Flitwick wouldn't be able to keep up. I'm pretty sure that, while she could learn a few things from Bill, she'd teach him a few, too."

"Harry..."

"We defeated Voldemort, Mr Weasley, when Ministry hit-wizards couldn't get past first year Death Eaters. Your children are all very, very good at what they do. So, what is the going salary for a top auror?"

Arthur sighed. "I believe that when Moody left ten years ago, he was making nearly ten thousand galleons a year. Kingsley makes about that now."

"Okay, we'll say twelve, then, shall we?"

"That's..."

"Inflation, Mr Weasley."

"Fine," Arthur sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this one.

"So, anyone working full time for the Order will begin to draw an annual salary. Right now, that will include Remus, Ron, Moody, Bill, Charlie and Hermione."

"Fine."

"Anyone working part time will draw a decent stipend. What is it now?"

"A sickle an hour," Arthur sighed.

"I... you're joking?"

"Harry, we don't do this for the money."

"Apparently not. But the members put their lives on the line regularly. They deserve something for taking that risk. How much time do you give it, on average, a week?"

"I have no idea."

"But..."

"Albus simply set it at three galleons a week for most of us, Harry."

"Three..." Harry shook his head. "How many part time members are there?"

"Eighteen, all told."

"That includes Mrs Weasley?"

"Molly doesn't..."

"Nineteen, then," Harry said. "As of now, I want a fifty galleon a week stipend to all part time members."

"Harry, please! Hold on and listen for a moment..."

Harry was silent.

"Some of those members are hardly active. I think, if you're going to do this, you need to

stick to the hourly rate."

"Okay, fair enough. We'll start it at three galleons an hour, then. And I'm going to talk to Hermione and Ginny about a charm to track the hours so the members don't have to be bothered."

"Good idea."

"So with six full time employees at twelve thousand galleons a year, plus another... well, let's say fourteen on part time pay..." Harry did a quick calculation in his head. "I'll instruct Gringotts to transfer a hundred thousand galleons into the Order vault tomorrow."

"I..." Arthur swallowed.

"I have it, Mr Weasley."

"I don't doubt it, Harry. The problem is that the Order doesn't have a vault."

"What?"

"Albus was always concerned that the Ministry might take it into their heads to seize it."

"Where did he keep the money for the Order then?"

"He kept a cash box. Minerva brought it to me when... when I took over the Order."

"A _cash box_?" Harry was incredulous. The organization standing between the Dark forces and the rest of the wizarding world kept their assets in a _cash box_?

"There wasn't ever much kept in it, Harry."

"Well, you can't carry about a hundred thousand galleons in a cash box."

"No."

"We need a vault."

"The same concerns..."

"I know, but the Ministry doesn't need to know that it's the Order's vault, now do they?"

"I..."

"Let me talk to Griphook."

"Alright, Harry," Arthur sighed.

"When is the next Order meeting?"

"Tuesday."

"Here?"

"Grimmauld Place."

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I will be there. Neville, too."

Arthur nodded as Harry stood and removed the privacy charms as he moved towards the door, his mind already on the problem of how to talk to Griphook without the rest of Gringotts knowing what he was about. He didn't know if it was even possible, but he was absolutely certain that the Ministry would have at least attempted to maintain spies in the bank.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes, sir?" Harry turned, looking at the older man as he stood.

"On the topic of Ginny..."

"Sir..." Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"I would have said yes," Arthur smiled at him.

"You... would have?"

"Of course I would have."

"Mrs Weasley..." Harry looked worried.

"Was young once, herself, son."

"So..."

"Yes?"

Harry swallowed, then took a deep breath. It was now or never, it would seem.

"Mr Weasley, I think you know how I feel about your daughter."

"I think we _all_ know how you feel about Ginny, Harry."

"She has to finish school."

"However she chooses to do that, yes."

"Mr Weasley, I'd like to..."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'd like to ask Ginny... if she'd have me, sir."

Arthur chuckled, approaching the younger man and patting him on the shoulder goodnaturedly as he turned and guided him towards the door. "Good luck, son. If she says yes, you're going to need it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Draco sat in the small room he had been assigned. His mother knew where he was, but she hadn't been here in days. All he had for company was Snape, and then, only when the old bat decided to make himself available, which wasn't often.

Draco glared at the wall. His mother had had the room made comfortable, despite it's location, for him. He had a largish bed, about the size of the one that he'd slept in for years at Hogwarts. There were books and a desk, well stocked with parchment and other writing materials. Unfortunately, he had no owl to send letters to anyone. He was supposed to give those to his Aunt Bella when she came twice weekly. Right, like that was going to happen.

He was, after all, Lucius Malfoy's son. He wasn't quite as thick as they thought he might be, although he'd allowed them to believe that he wasn't as intelligent as either his mother or his father for all these years. Sometimes, it was beneficial to have those in charge of your future, or those with a strong hand in it, to believe you were thicker than you actually were.

Only at school had he allowed anyone to see that he wasn't stupid. The other students knew full well that Malfoy had brains. Harry Potter knew, and had never underestimated him. Even that Weasley prat knew better than to go head to head with him, even if he wanted to, and it was glaringly obvious that he wanted to. The red-haired pauper wasn't capable of hiding how he felt; you could read every thought in his head on his insipid face.

Draco's silver eyes darted to the corner as he caught a glimpse of movement. A rat. Wonderful. Now the place was infested...

_Wormtail._

No. Wormtail was dead. The werewolf had killed him. Just a rat, then. Draco immediately dismissed the rat from his mind, and continued on with his thoughts.

This was _not_ the future he had planned. He knew full well what everyone assumed was going to happen. Snape was setting himself up to be the new leader of the Dark, and would probably attempt to create some sort of union with either Narcissa or Bella. Lucius was dead, and it would take little to dispose of Rudolphus. Aunt Bella would probably happily do it herself if Snape did, indeed, take over, and expressed an interest in her. Aunt Bella was nothing if not fully capable of seeing the big picture. A visionary, even if her years in Azkaban had damaged her mind's ability to focus on the details.

Draco snorted. No, this was not the way he intended to live his life, as a servant to the one with true power. He didn't intend to live his father's life... or die his father's death.

Not Draco Malfoy. He had plans of his own.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_I want to say how very much I appreciate each and every one of you reading and reviewing my stories. I know that this one isn't being updated as often as I have done in past, but my life is rather busier these days – and I just got back from a mini-vacation (spas are heavenly things, aren't they?). My laptop ended up staying in it's bag, and I took Larna's advice and went for a massage! Sorry to those of you who were waiting. I promise to be better in future, and hope to have at least two updates a week._

_QueenNilya: I can absolutely, positively, without a doubt promise you that I'm not channeling anyone! LOL! Thanks for the compliment – it's the best one you could give!_

_Gerie: Do they have spas in the Potterverse? Hmm... maybe the twins ought to look into that..._

_Kathryn: Writing Draco isn't easy for me, and while I've really enjoyed writing Snape in past, the sixth book really threw my version of Snape for a loop. It's hard to reconcile him in my mind with the changes we saw in canon, so I expect that that is coming through a bit. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Gigifanfic: You're back! I'm waiting for that story, you know. I promise I'll email soon – gotta get back into the groove here!_

_Hermionestwin7052: Thanks! 10 hours... wow!_

_Scott: Wintry, wintery... either way, it's bloody cold! Actually, not too bad yet – January is worse!_

_CrystalShine: 16 and 17. Thanks!_

_Alli-Baby: You're scaring me. Only evil... repeat after me: ONLY EVIL!_

_Larna: I stand, suitably chastised. I went for another massage. Thank you for keeping your head when I was losing mine, your levelheadedness in this matter was appreciated. What was I thinking?_

_Sunflower3623: Wow... cold turkey? I tried that. It hurt. I stopped. Sure, I have less time for sleep now, but hey, my addiction is fed!_

_Magiquill9: My thoughts precisely._

_Machiavelli Jr: Sit. Right. I'll add that to my list of Britishisms – thanks!_

_YelloWitchGrl: Thanks for the review. Hey, how do I advertise our other project over here? What is the link I should post?_

_And the rest of you – you really are the greatest! Thanks: MaryEllen, Padfootlives101, hpgwrwhg4ever, Aprila, magic sparkler, Andrea, FroBoy, Aaron, Penghu-dust, iluvng788, griffindor-girl12, LittleTom45, Halandleg4ever, BexyLou, realfanficts, seekerfan, MsHellFire2005, famousindafuture, snuffles007, BrittSchrick, Honorable, MarinePotterFan, CharminglyHolly, Azntgr01, piglet12345, Katie, Kazziedal_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Hope for the Future

Hermione found Harry sitting in her lounge when she returned there after lunch that day. Harry was sitting on the sofa, staring blankly at a painting on the opposite wall, quite obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"Harry?"

"Oh... Mione... Sorry. I needed to talk to you."

"It's okay. What's wrong?" She came and sat down next to him.

"I... Mione... can I ask you a really, really personal question?"

"Of course."

"How would you have _wanted_ Ron to propose?"

Hermione flushed.

"I mean..." Harry was flustered. _How could I have asked her that? How stupid am I? That was far too personal..._

"Harry, Ron and I didn't _have_ to get married, you know," Hermione interrupted his self-castigation.

"Well..."

"I understand how it is for single mothers in the wizarding world, but I'm muggleborn, Harry. I could have made the choice," she continued gently. "I could have left this world behind, left _Ron_ behind, and raised my baby any way I wanted to. Or not. You know as well as I do that there are options for women in the muggle world that there aren't here."

"I know, but..."

"But in a perfect world, where everything happens as we dream it would?"

"Yes."

Hermione's pink lips curved in a Mona Lisa smile. "Exactly as he did, Harry."

Harry looked at her, his eyes wide.

"So long as he asked me," she continued. "It didn't matter when or where... or how. The only thing that mattered was that he did."

"I..."

"You just ask her, Harry," she whispered, leaning in, her dark eyes sparkling. "You just ask her. That's all that matters."

"Should I... should I have a ring? Do witches wear engagement rings? Will she want to choose it for herself, or should I choose it for her?"

"She won't care, Harry. If you want to give her a ring, give her one. If you want to give her one, but want her to choose it, ask her first, and then take her shopping. But it won't be about the ring."

"Will... how long do we have to be...?"

"As long as you want," Hermione smiled that mysterious smile she'd been using ever since the final battle.

"But..." he stood up and began to pace. "What if... Mione... what... I want her to...I want it to be special for her."

"Harry, it's not the _what_ that makes it special, love. It's the _who_."

"But..."

"Harry, I would never have dreamed that I woud think a proposal made in a hospital corridor, surrounded by sick people and medi-witches and healers, after dropping a bombshell like 'I'm pregnant' could possible be romantic. But it was. Because it was Ron, and he spoke from his heart. Speak from your heart, that's all she will want."

Harry took this in, nodded and glanced at Hermione. "Thanks."

"I'm happy for you, Harry. And for her."

"She hasn't said yes, yet," he said dryly, nervously.

"I'm happy that you've found someone to love enough to consider this step, and that you're confident enough in her love for you to even consider asking her to marry you."

"Mrs Weasley is going to go spare," Harry sighed.

"Mrs Weasley's reaction isn't the most important consideration."

"No," Harry agreed. "Ginny's is."

"No, Harry. Your _love_ is."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The following day, Monday, dawned bright. Harry knew this because he was up to see it. He knew he couldn't keep this up. Going sleepless wasn't fun. Tossing and turning all night with a restless mind wasn't any fun at all. He felt worn out, and he had a day to face. He had to find out, he had to know even if her answer wasn't what he wanted it to be.

By six, he knew what he had to do. He was showered, dressed and downstairs drinking tea when Molly entered the kitchen at six thirty.

"Oh! Harry, I didn't expect you to be down so early!"

"I didn't sleep well," he admitted.

"Oh?"

"Mrs Weasley, could you come and sit down, please? I need... I need to speak to you."

Slowly, Molly returned her apron, which she'd been in the process of taking down to put on, to it's hook, and walked over to the table. Sitting down across from him, she looked at him closely. There were dark rings under his eyes, and a very, very apprehensive look in them as he looked up at her over the rim of his mug.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I..." He hesitated. He had Mr Weasley's permission, but somehow... somehow having Molly's approval meant even more to him. In that moment he knew that, even if the girl in question hadn't been Ginny, he would have been sitting here, looking for a positive reaction to what he was about to say to Molly Weasley. It wasn't because Ginny was her daughter that he was seeking it, but on some level, because he wanted her approval of _him_. As a mother.

"Harry?"

Harry poured her a cup of tea and pushed the steaming mug across to her.

"I spoke to Mr Weasley yesterday."

"Yes, Arthur told me you've arranged for the Order members..."

"That wasn't all we spoke about."

Molly flushed. "I know."

"I've been going over and over this in my head. I know what I want... what I need. And I think I know what Ginny wants, at least, I hope I'm right."

"You are, love."

"And I know that that is all that _should_ matter..."

"Harry..."

"But I don't want to upset you. I know Ginny's young, Mrs Weasley, but..."

"Harry," Molly interrupted quietly. "I was just sixteen when Arthur Weasley asked me to marry him. I'd just finished my OWLs. He had just finished his first year of Auror training."

"Auror...?" Harry looked at her, shocked. _Mr Weasley had been trained to be an auror_?

"Oh, yes, Harry," Molly smiled at him, and Harry was somehow reminded of Hermione the day before. Was it a motherhood thing that caused that smile? Or was it... could it be simply love for one's family? "Arthur wanted to be an auror. More than... well, almost more than anything."

_Sometimes we have to choose between duty and dreams. Preferences, even. Things do tend to work out in the end, but in making those choices, we grow. We grow up. _Harry heard Arthur's voice, the words he has spoken when they'd talked of Ron's options, in his mind.

"He came to my parents' house to speak to my father. My father told him that I was too young, that I was expected to finish my NEWTs before he would even consider Arthur's request.

"Arthur respected that. He was about to leave when I took off my brother Gideon's invisibility cloak and made it very clear to my father the way it was going to be."

Harry shuddered at the thought of a young Molly Prewitt laying down the law with her father. If she'd been even half as forceful at sixteen as she was now...

"I told him," Molly continued. "That one of two things was going to happen. Either he was going to give Arthur Weasley his permission to ask for my hand, and let us marry, or I'd make damned sure that I was with child by Christmas and cause a scandal to end all scandals. Either way, I intended to be married by the end of the year."

"What happened?"

"Arthur was horrified," Molly smiled fondly at the memory. "And terribly embarrassed. My father was shocked, and after yelling at me for a good twenty minutes, gave in. We were married a month later. I was still pregnant by Christmas, although only just."

Harry was silent, knowing there was more coming.

"Harry, I know that I seem to harp on your age... and the others', too. Love, Arthur and I haven't had an easy time of it. When you marry young, your options can be limited. But what I failed to take into consideration was that I wouldn't trade it for the world. Not one of my children, not Arthur, not the struggle financially, none if it. Harry, I know how you feel about Ginny, and how Ginny feels about you. The only thing I ask is that you give her every support, every encouragement, to follow her dreams, just as Arthur has done for me."

"I want her to be happy, Mrs Weasley. I want to be the one to make her happy. I want... my happiness depends on hers. I know we're young, but this... this is real."

"I know," Molly patted his hand, smiled, then stood and moved to where her apron hung. Putting it on, tying it in back, she began to prepare breakfast for her family.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Where are we going?" Ginny giggled as Harry pulled her into the floo.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" he called, and they spun through space to be deposited in Tom's hearth at Diagon Alley.

"Bit early for a drink, don't you think?" she asked with a smirk, knowing full well that they weren't there for a drink.

"We're not staying here," Harry laughed, pulling her through into the alley with him.

"Then what are we here for?"

"Some things we forgot on our last trip," Harry explained, dragging her along after him.

"Harry! I told you that I wasn't buying school robes..."

"I'm not taking you to buy school robes," he cut her off with a kiss before pulling her along again.

Finding the shop that Hermione had told him about, he entered and began looking around.

"May I help you, sir?" The wizard behind the counter looked at them for a moment before recognizing Harry. "Oh, my! You're..."

"Yes. I am. And my girlfriend needs some jewellery."

"Jewel... _Harry!_" Ginny turned shocked brown eyes on him. Harry could feel the storm coming, but the saleswizard was apparently quite experienced in dealing with such situations, and stepped in immediately.

"Ah," the saleswizard smiled, looking Ginny over carefully. "Lovely coloring... and that skin! Pearls, Mr Potter?"

"Pearls," Harry nodded his confirmation, his eyes dancing as he watched her. "Good ones."

"We only sell the best, Mr Potter," the rather indignant man took out his wand and waved it at a nearby display case, which opened with a click. With a further wiggle of his wand, a strand of pearls danced out and moved towards Ginny, snaking around her neck and clasping themselves there.

Ginny was speechless.

"You like?" Harry asked with a grin.

"They're... cool. Against my skin, I mean."

"They will warm in a moment, my dear," the saleswizard explained. "And eventually, they will take on a lustre from being worn against such a lovely throat. Pearls are meant to be worn."

"We'll take them," Harry said, eyeing the ivory warmth against her neck.

"Mr Potter... you did say jewellery, plural?"

"Yes."

"Harry!"

"Might I suggest, then..." the wizard continued, ignoring Ginny's horrified squeal, and moving over behind a counter. Reaching down behind it, he brought out a dark velvet case. "This has only just come in... very old family... a family of the Light side, I assure you, Mr Potter, so no worries. This is rumored to have originally been given to Rowena Ravenclaw by her suitor..."

"Godric Gryffindor!" Ginny gasped, her eyes widening as the wizard opened the case to reveal a heavy antique gold chain, hanging from which was a deep green emerald the size of a cherry.

"Oh!"

"Put it on, Ginny," Harry said gruffly. "I want to see it on you."

Ginny's fingers, however, didn't work. The sales wizard moved behind her and clasped the chain around her neck, not daring to use magic with this heirloom.

"Oh, Harry..." Ginny sighed, looking down.

"We'll take it," Harry whispered hoarsely, watching as the green light, reflected by the shining gem, danced against the skin of Ginny's chest.

"Harry, I can't accept this," she said quietly, regretfully.

"I'll buy it anyhow," Harry informed her. "It could have been made for you, Ginny. That emerald... the color against your hair..."

"The color of your eyes, Harry," she turned to look at him, and smiled.

Harry swallowed.

"Have a look around then, Mr Potter, while I package this up. I doubt you want the young lady walking through Diagon Alley wearing such a splendid piece."

Harry glanced around, while Ginny stared at the wizard as he replaced the pendant in it's worn case and proceeded to package it up. When he offered to do the same with her pearls, she refused.

"Like you said, they're meant to be worn."

"Yes, my dear. They are," he smiled at her.

It wasn't long before Harry spotted exactly what he was looking for in a case a few feet away.

"Gin? Come here?"

The saleswizard smiled again, knowing what that case held, what was coming, and what a story this would make... being present when the Boy Who Lived proposed to the Weasley girl!

"Harry?" Ginny's eyes rounded as she saw what the case held. She looked up at Harry, trying to convey something.

"I'd like..." Harry swallowed nervously before shoring up his courage and trying again. "I'd like you to tell me which one of these you like."

"Harry, these are..." Ginny looked at him meaningfully before glancing at the saleswizard and back to Harry.

"I know what they are, Gin," he said in a gruff whisper. "This was the only way I could think of to get you here... to tell you... Ginny, please! I'd like you to please tell me which one you like. If you... if you like any of them... or could imagine yourself _ever_ liking any of them... ever. As long as you need to... to decide... if you..."

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she looked down at the case full of rings. They were all beautiful. All ornate... sparkling with expensive gems.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes showed his worry, but he couldn't look away as she looked from the case back up to him, her brown eyes concerned.

_Here it is... here is where she tells you where to get off... she'll dump you now, you know. It's all you deserve, you great prat... proposing to her in a jewellery shop, in front of a witness. This is going to be all over the..._

"Ginny, you don't have to..."

"I like them all," she said softly. "But I have a few... things... I'd like to say."

"Alright," Harry nodded.

"If I were to accept a ring from... someone... I would want it to be one I could wear every day, with pride. It would have to be big enough to remind me every time I looked at it of how much the person who gave it to me loved me, but small enough that I wouldn't have to worry about wearing it around my children. Around my babies. Many babies, Harry, because I want a large family."

Harry nodded.

"It would have to be gold, because silver... someone I care very much about couldn't be around me if it were. And I'd never want to have to take it off. I'd never want to have _any_ reason to take it off, Harry. Ever. Do you understand?"

"You wouldn't, ever. I promise," Harry's throat felt like it was lined with sandpaper. He swallowed again, his eyes not leaving hers.

"It would have to be modest enough to not embarrass my family, Harry. We're simple people, and there are things so much more important than what money can buy. Anyone I accepted a ring from would have to understand that what was in his heart is what is most important to me, and to them. No matter what is in his vault."

"Yes."

"And... it would have to be forever, Harry. I would want..." she hesitated.

"Ginny?"

"I would want what my parents have with the person who I accepted a ring from. My parents are soul-bound, Harry. I wouldn't want anything less."

The saleswizard, who was trying to stay inconspicuous behind the sales counter, gasped at this. Harry, although not entirely sure of what this meant, knew he'd never deny her anything.

"I'm bound to you in more ways than I could ever have thought possible, Ginny. I can't imagine not being."

"Then," Ginny took a deep breath before continuing, almost regretfully, Harry thought. "When you've spoken to my father, we'll look at what is available."

Harry smiled. "Then, as I spoke to him yesterday, and he gave us his blessing, as your mum did this morning, perhaps this gentleman would show us some rings that might qualify?"

Ginny stared, shocked. "You... already?"

"I wouldn't have asked you without talking to your parents, Gin. I know you too well to think I could get away with anything less."

"Harry!"

The stunned clerk grinned suddenly, and fumbled with his wand.

"Simple, I believe the young lady said. Gold, not silver, large enough to be proud of, and small enough to be considered modest. Pretty, but not ostentatious. I believe I have just the thing. As a matter of fact, I'm certain of it!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They were silent as they walked, hand in hand, back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom greeted them and Harry ordered two butterbeers.

"You really spoke to my parents?" Ginny asked quietly, tracing the ancient indentations on the table with her finger.

"Would I lie to you?"

"No, I just..." she flushed, her bright eyes meeting his as her hand stilled on the table. "Oh, Harry... did you really ask that?"

"I don't think I've really asked anything at all, yet," Harry smiled. "Ginny, will you? Marry me?"

Ginny's face lit and she threw her arms around him, nearly knocking over the table just as Tom returned with their drinks.

"Oh, Harry, of _course_ I'll marry you!"

Which was how it came ot pass that two versions of Harry Potter's proposal to Ginny Weasley were reported in various publications within the week.

Harry and Ginny returned to Potter Manor just before lunch. As it was Monday, Arthur was off at work, Charlie and Bill were both off on Order business, and the twins were at their shop. Hermione was in the library, beginning a cataloguing project that she had informed them would make studying for NEWTs easier, and Fleur was taking advantage of Pascal's nap time to get some extra rest herself. They found Molly and Ron in the kitchen.

With a smile, Ginny moved over behind her mother, who hadn't yet turned from the kitchen counter where she was rolling out pastry for what, Harry hoped, would be a treacle tart. His brand new fiance slid her arms around her mother's shoulders in a hug.

"Oh! Oh, Ginny, you startled...Oh, Merlin! Is that...?"

"Yes, it is, Mum," Ginny smiled and stepped back as her mother turned, grasping her hand to inspect her new ring.

"Is what what?" Ron asked from the table. He'd looked up from a Canon's game sheet, reaching for his cup of tea as he stuffed the remainder of what appeared to be a ham sandwich into his mouth.

"An engagement ring, Ron," Ginny laughed. "Harry's asked me to be Mrs Potter."

"You did it!" Ron stood, swallowing quickly, and grinning from ear to ear.

"I... yes. Yes, I did," Harry nodded, taking a deep breath.

"And she didn't knock you back? Silly cow."

"Hey!" Ginny growled.

"Congratulations, Gin," Ron came forward to hug his sister, lifting her off the floor with the force of his embrace, then held out his hand for Harry to shake. "About time you made an honest woman of her, Potter."

"_Ronald Weasley!_" Molly looked at him, horrified.

"Sorry, Mum," Ron colored, then winked at Harry. Harry grinned, and pulled Ginny to his side.

"Ron, I found just the book..." Hermione entered the kitchen, then looked up from the book she'd been reading. "Oh, you're back. What lovely pearls, Ginny."

"Pearls?" Molly turned questioning eyes on her only daughter before catching sight of the pearls at her throat. "Oh, my!"

"They're an... engagement gift. From Harry," Ginny said softly, fingering the warmth of the gems around her neck. Her eyes met Harry's, and his softened as he looked at her. They'd agreed to keep the other gift a secret, for now. Ginny had insisted that Harry keep the emerald and give it to her as a wedding gift.

Hermione's eyes went wide with surprise at Ginny's announcement, then glanced down to Ginny's hand. Upon seeing the ring there, she squealed shrilly and launched herself at Harry, who barely had time to react before one hundred and ten pounds of bushy-haired witch hit him. Hard.

He hugged her happily, then set her back on her feet so that she could hug Ginny.

"Oh, this is so _wonderful_! This is so _right!_ Oh, Ginny, congratulations!"

"She's a bit excitable these days," Ron commented drolly to Harry as the girls embraced, pulling Molly into the hug as well.

"No, really?" Harry responded. "I would never have noticed."

"You wait," Ron said. "Your time is coming."

"In spades, actually," Harry sighed. "Ginny made me promise her a big family."

Ron groaned.

"Which reminds me, Ron," Harry turned to his friend, remembering his conversation with Ginny in the shop and wanting to clarify something. "What is a...?"

"_Soul binding!" _Molly screeched. "Harry... you... _really?_"

"You didn't?" Ron paled.

"I'd do anything for Ginny, Ron," Harry said quietly, suddenly understanding that, whatever it was he'd promised, it was big. "It's what she asked for. Of course I agreed."

"Oh!" Molly squealed again as she pulled Harry into her arms as Ginny watched, happily, and Hermione watched, shocked.

"You do know what you've agreeed to, mate?" Ron asked after Molly had let him go and returned to the girls, excitedly talking about wedding plans.

"Um..." Harry swallowed nervously, glancing between the women and his best friend. "Not exactly. But I'm assuming it's big?"

Ron snorted, shaking his head, and looking at his best friend fondly. "You haven't a clue, do you, you daft prat? You know, you shouldn't be let out alone."

Harry smiled. "Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" Ron stared at him. "Yeah, I can see how it wouldn't. Small thing. Insignificant, really."

"Okay, what?"

"You've agreed to a soul binding, Harry. It means that a magical ceremony will be performed, binding your soul to Ginny's for eternity."

"So?" Harry shrugged. _Was that all_? "Sounds like a win-win to me."

"Harry!" Ron looked at him, stunned. "_Eternity!_ As in, every life from this one on, you have to find each other. No one else. Ever. If you don't find her, you'll be alone for that lifetime!"

Harry glanced at Ginny, who was looking at him worriedly while giving half her attention to her mother, who was talking about flowers. He smiled. Ginny seemed to take a breath and relax before smiling back. Suddenly, he knew that _she_ knew that Ron had been explaining it to him.

"Doesn' t matter, Ron," Harry said, loud enough for her to hear. "I'd do it ten times over it it meant that I got her in every life coming. It wouldn't be worth coming back, otherwise."

Hermione turned moist eyes up at him and gave a happy little hiccup before throwing herself into Ron's arms, and Ginny smiled. Harry felt his heart flip over in his chest as he watched her face light up with happiness. If the truth were told, he'd promise a soul-binding for nothing more than a smile from her.

Ron just shook his head, and hugged his wife.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry had never seen anything like it. Molly Weasley in full command mode was frightening... _had been_ frightening when she'd taken over the organization of Ron and Hermione's wedding... but the organization of her only daughter's engagement party left that in the dust. Within an hour of their announcement in the kitchen, Molly had a full party planned, _for that night_, at Potter Manor. Food was being prepared, and hand-written invitations were being penned almost before Harry could take a breath.

"Harry?"

"Gin..."

"Sorry, love," Ginny sighed.

"For what?"

"For what?" Ginny laughed. "Hurricane Molly, that's what!"

"I'm glad that she's happy about this, Gin. I certainly wouldn't take the enjoyment of organizing a party away from her."

"But..."

"There is one thing, though."

"What?" Ginny looked up at him, her worry obvious.

"There's someone that... well, someone I'd like to tell personally, rather than tonight."

"Remus?"

"Yes." Sometimes he was amazed at how well she knew him.

"Let's go," she said, pulling him towards the floo.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not, silly! Mum?"

"Yes, love?" Molly looked up from the stack of parchment in front of her. Hedwig, who'd been summoned had perched on a chair back and was looking at the stack with what could easily pass for a doubtful expression on her face. Harry nearly laughed.

"We're going to Grimmauld Place. Harry wants to talk to Remus."

"Of course, love. Ginny... do you want the Longbottoms?"

"Whomever you think, Mum."

Harry stepped forward and pulled out his money-bag from his robe pocket and laid it on the table. "Hire some post-owls, Mrs Weasley."

"Oh, Harry... do you think...?"

Harry smiled. "I might need Hedwig later. Use her for the local ones, but send post owls along to the rest."

"Oh, well..." Molly smiled. "I'll do that, then, love. Thank you."

Harry winked at his bird, then followed Ginny to the floo. He could have sworn he saw Hedwig straighten her back indignantly, but he couldn't really tell if she was mad or not. She wouldn't look at him.

"Bloody bird," he muttered. Ginny giggled.

"I had no idea," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her in preparation for their tandem trip through the floo network.

"No idea of what?"

"That the engagement party would happen this fast. Or that it would rival Ron and Hermione's wedding for the number of guests," Harry smiled, before tossing a handful of floo powder at their feet and speaking. "12 Grimmauld Place."

Upon arrival, Ginny looked up uncertainly. "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" Tonks asked, looking at them from where she sat at the kitchen table, three quarts of ice cream in front of her, and a spoon in her hand.

"No, I don't," Harry replied. "Hi, Tonks. Hungry?"

"Hungry, nothing. Bloody cravings," the pink-haired auror said, disgustedly. "Can you believe that the corner shop didn't have any Chunky Monkey?"

"Shocking," Harry comisserated, watching as she dipped her spoon into what appeared to be strawberry. "Where is Remus?"

"The corner shop _didn't have Chunky Monkey!_" She said by way of explanation, looking at him over the rim of the ice cream carton as though he'd lost his mind.

Just as Harry was about to question this further, they heard the front door close and footsteps in the hall. Tonks perked up expectantly.

"Sorry, love," Remus entered, carrying a shopping bag. "I've been to six stores, none of them have... oh, hello Harry. Ginny."

Tonks shot him a look that very clearly asked what he was doing back if he'd been unable to find the flavor she was craving.

"The last place had something called 'tiger-tail', though," Remus smiled, pulling a carton out of the bag.

Tonks pounced, ripping off the lid to reveal a disgusting blend of orange and black. Plunging her spoon in, she took a mouthful and moaned happily, her hair turning the same colors as the ice cream.

"That can't be hygenic," Harry commented. "Shall I get her a bowl?"

"You're assuming that she intends to leave any for someone else," Remus returned, gazing fondly at his wife.

"That bad?"

"That good," Remus laughed. "What brings you two by?"

"Well, we have news."

Remus stilled, the smile fading from his face. He'd been in the process of making a pot of tea, but turned to look at Harry.

"News?"

"Good news," Harry said.

"What... kind of news?" Remus asked quietly, apprehensively glancing at Ginny, then back again.

"Not Ron and Hermione kind of news, Remus," Harry grinned. "Relax."

Remus raised his eyebrows.

Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled, then held up her hand, wiggling her fingers so that the light would catch the stone in the ring.

"You..." Remus turned to look at Harry. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, Harry!" Remus came forward, pulling Harry into a hug. "Congratulations! Oh... your parents... Harry, they'd be so proud of you!"

Tonks was exclaiming over Ginny's ring.

"Mum wants you to come by tonight," Ginny said.

"The formal announcement?"

"Rather," Harry sighed. "Be prepared for a crowd."

Remus laughed.

"Mum was taking care of the invitations as we left," Ginny said, her cheeks pink. "She's kind of like... well, rather like a dragon in full battle mode, to be honest."

Even Tonks giggled at that.

"I wanted..." Harry looked up at the aging werewolf as the laughter died. "I wanted you to know. First."

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said gently, his pale grey eyes softening as they looked at the younger man. "That means a lot to me."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_There is number four, my friends. Hope you enjoyed it – pure fluff, of course... but that's what it was meant to be. Remember, Voldie's dead, and the wizarding world is breathing, relieved... what could possibly happen?_

_To my brilliant reviewers: You're all great. Every last one of you. Thanks so much for taking the time to read, review, encourage, critique, and generally spend time helping me become a better writer. It's very much appreciated! The site owners of ff dot net have deemed it now against the rules for me to respond to you all – I will try to respond to you all personally in the coming days – rest assured, every review is important to me. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_My apologies, everyone, for the delay. I've been ill, and unable to do much about posting lately. _

_As always, I own nothing – it all belongs to JKR, I'm just playing in her sandbox for a while._

_CQ_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Chapter Five: Changes

The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix the following Tuesday night was well attended. Arthur had requested the attendance of all members, and the crowd that greeted Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny as they flooed in to 12 Grimmauld Place told them that everyone had taken him very seriously.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall greeted him with a nod.

"Professor. It's good to see you."

"And you. I'd like to speak to you soon about your future."

"My...?"

"I know that your career planning session in fifth year didn't exactly go well... but I was thinking that perhaps, now..."

"My career... ah," Harry nodded.

"You have some ideas?" McGonagall asked.

"A few. Perhaps after the meeting, a few things will be more clear to everyone, Professor."

McGonagall looked at him steadily for a moment before nodding. "I would be happy to meet with you, Mr Potter, and indeed, with any of you, if you feel I could be of some use to you."

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked in an undertone as McGonagall moved away to take her seat.

"She's still acting like our head of house, Ron. I think that that was her way of saying that she knows we're not intending to come back to Hogwarts, and is willing to help us."

"Wow," Ron glanced at the Headmistress.

There was much shuffling and murmuring as people organized themselves in the incredibly packed meeting room.

"Everyone! Order, please!" Arthur's voice was raised above the noise. "If everyone could please take a seat so that we can begin?"

Within moments, everyone was quiet, and Arthur spoke again.

"Tonight, we have five new members joining us," he said. "Two of my own children, two more who are like my own, and one who has stood by them all these many years. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom join us tonight."

There were murmurs of welcome. Harry was still trying to get over Hermione's being addressed as 'Hermione Weasley'. From the look on Ron's face, so was he.

"Those who support the motion to allow these five..."

"Arthur," McGonagall interjected. "Proper procedure is to invite each of them, and approve each of them, individually."

"They inform me that they're a package deal, Minerva. If they aren't all accepted, none are willing to join," Arthur said, his eyes twinkling at Harry and his friends, reminding Harry, in an eerie way, of Dumbledore.

There were murmurs from the group at this.

"Mr Potter, if I may ask, why?" McGonagall turned to stare hard at him.

"Because we're a damned fine team, Professor," Harry said softly, with a smile. "And you don't mess with what works."

There were several chuckles at this.

"And because if we don't do what what has to be done with you lot, we're just going to go off and do it on our own, anyhow," Ron said coolly.

This produced silence in the room.

"We've learned to not dismiss your contributions, Mr Weasley," Minerva granted him one of her rare smiles. "Aye."

"Aye," many more voices spoke.

"Nays?" Arthur glanced around the room, satisfied with the silence, and nodded. "Motion is carried. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After that, the meeting went quickly, as there were few issues to discuss. Arthur left the issue of funding to the end.

"Now, there is one last issue to be addressed," he said with a sigh. "And that is funding."

Groans were heard. Apparently, this was never a good topic.

"With Albus' death, we lost our major benefactor. I've been concerned all year with how to fund the Order..."

"We don't do this for the money, Arthur," Hagrid spoke. "I'd be involved if it cost me to be."

"Fortunately, Hagrid, that won't be necessary," Arthur smiled fondly at the Hogwarts gamekeeper. "A new benefactor has stepped forward."

"Who?"

"He has asked for anonymity," Arthur's eyes met Harry's briefly. Harry felt several eyes turn to him, and felt a momentary anger at Mr Weasley for being so obvious. "Suffice to say that our coffers have been replenished. To the point where we will be able to increase the stipend. Miss Granger... I apologise, Hermione. _Mrs Weasley_, I understand that you and my daughter have something to show us?"

Hermione stood, pulling out a parchment.

"Yes, Ginny and I worked this up last night. I understand that all of you have found that keeping track of the hours your devote to the Order has become a bit of a pain..."

Grumbles from around the room.

"... well, this ought to make that rather easier. We've developed this," she held up a smooth, round stone. "When you tap it with your wand and speak the charm, it will keep record on this parchment, which I will keep with me, of the hours you're working. When you're finished doing whatever you're doing, you simply tap it again, speak the counter-charm, and it will stop. No more keeping track. At the end of each month, I'll tally up the hours each of you has worked, and do the appropriate payout."

"Which our benefactor has insisted be raised to three galleons per hour," Arthur inserted.

"Three...? They've increased the stipend?" Tonks seemed amazed.

"_They _have, indeed," Arthur smiled. "Now, if there is no more business? Right. Adjourn?"

"Seconded," said McGonagall as she stood, watching as Hermione began handing out the stones that she'd created for each Order member, showing each of them how to key it to their wand.

As the room cleared, Harry heard Arthur call out to Remus and Moody, asking them to stay behind for a moment. Harry noticed Bill and Charlie hadn't moved from their seats. Arthur must have spoken to them earlier.

"Coming, Harry?" Ron stood.

"No. Ron, you and Hermione need to stay."

"What?"

"Some... business... to take care of," Harry said, looking meaningfully over at Ron's dad, who was involved in a short discussion with Hagrid near the door, and then back to Ron.

"I'll see you, then," Neville stood. "Thanks again, Harry."

"I'll be in touch, Nev," Harry said.

With a nod, Neville was gone. Ginny looked enquiringly at Harry.

"Shall I wait?" she asked.

"Right here," Harry smiled, taking her hand and keeping her from rising.

"Are you...?"

"Absolutely certain," he said, knowing what she was going to ask before she asked it. Ginny sat.

"What's this about then, Arthur?" Moody asked with a growl as the door closed behind Tonks as she herded the last of the stragglers out.

"This is about drawing a decent salary for your contributions, Alastor."

Moody glanced at Harry, then back to Arthur.

"Our benefactor?" he nodded in Harry's direction, waiting for Arthur's smile before continuing. "Alright then, what's up?"

"Harry?" Arthur turned to him.

"Mr Weasley..."

"Oh, no. This is your idea, son. You tell them."

Harry sighed, felt Ginny's hand squeeze his, and began.

"The four of you have been working full time for the Order for... well... from what I can tell, quite a while. For nothing more than the stipend amount that Dumbledore provided."

"Harry, we've been happy to..." Remus began, flushing lightly.

"Remus, you have a family started," Harry said. "We need you in the Order, but you can't be expected to continue out of the goodness of your heart."

"We..."

"Each of you has skills, experiences, that we need," Harry continued. "I'm willing to pay for it."

"This isn't about money, Harry," Charlie said firmly.

"No, it's not. It's about insurance."

"Insurance?"

"There are still... situations... that need to be dealt with. Until they are, none of us are safe. Our families aren't safe. There are several... key... people of Voldemort's still out there, and I for one, am not willing to give them time to regroup. I'm going after them. That's why I joined the Order."

Bill nodded, smiling grimly. Moody looked on without expression.

"But I can't do it alone."

"No one asked you to, Potter," Moody growled. "I'd have thought that you'd have learned by now..."

"People have families to support, responsibilities, Moody. People have to earn a living. So... here' s the deal."

"Deal?" Charlie asked, suspicious.

"Shut up and listen, Charlie," Bill said.

"You're each to continue working full time for the Order. I don't care what you tell others, you will simply continue to do what needs to be done, on a full time basis. In return, the Order will pay you a regular salary..."

"What?" Charlie interrupted, looking shocked.

"Charlie," Bill gritted. "Shut _up_!"

"...of one thousand galleons per month..."

Moody's eyebrows shot up at this. Harry thought it was probably the most reaction the old Auror had shown to anything that had been said that night.

"...if you agree to continue, to stay with the Order, until the job is done."

"What job is that?" Moody asked.

"I want them all, Professor. Snape, Malfoy, everyone who ever took the Dark Mark. I want them dead, kissed, or locked up in Azkaban with no chance of getting out for the rest of their lives. Once that's done, we'll discuss retirement pensions, but I wouldn't expect that to be any time soon, if I were you."

Moody stared at him for a moment before allowing one of his rare smiles to appear. With the heavy scarring on his face, it rather resembled a scowl, but Harry recognized it for what it was.

"I'm in, Potter."

Charlie whooped, and jumped up from his chair, grinning like a madman. "Count me in, little brother!"

Harry flushed at the address, then turned to Bill.

"Bill?"

"I don't think I've got much else on in the foreseeable future, Harry. I suppose I could spare a few hours here and there," Bill grinned.

"Remus?" Harry turned to the older man, the last remaining friend of his parents, and waited.

"You're aware of my... limitations, Harry. I may not always be available when you need me."

"You'll be available when you're able. That's enough."

"You..."

"Remus, I don't care about the lycanthropy," Harry said quietly. "We need you."

Remus paused, took a breath, then nodded. "I'm in."

"Good. Ron?"

Ron looked surprised. "What?"

"I can't do it without you. Same deal as the others. Are you in?"

Ron looked flustered for a moment, then turned to Hermione, his eyes questioning. "Mione?"

She just smiled at him, and Harry felt Ron relax.

"I'm in, then," Ron nodded.

"Mione?" Harry turned to her.

"I... what?" Hermione looked truly shocked.

"Are you in?"

"I..." Hermione stilled, then looked at Harry. "I don't think I can be, Harry."

"Why not?"

"I can't commit to full time hours. I have... I want to finish my NEWTs... the baby... I..."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough."

"I'll... still be available. If you need me to help," she said, almost worriedly, as he turned back to the group.

"I know. And you'll claim part time pay for it, too," Harry said, his voice firm. Hermione knew that tone... it was the one that told her not to argue with him.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, if that is..."

"Mr Weasley?"

"Harry?"

"We need a plan."

"I think..."

"We need to be proactive, Mr Weasley. We can't just continue to react when things happen."

"Of course not."

"Harry, we have no idea where to begin," Remus pointed out. "They've all gone underground. We've been having a hell of a time trying to find them."

"We do know where to begin, Remus."

"Until they show themselves..."

"I know where Malfoy and Snape are. Or, at least, where they were a month ago."

Silence.

"How?" Moody asked. "I've been looking for that little spawn of Lucius' for six months..."

"While we were gone, Neville Longbottom mobilized the DA," Harry said. "It's how we found Tom Riddle. It's how we got Ginny back."

"Where?"

"A month ago, Malfoy was spotted. After some moving about, he ended up at Spinners End."

"How did you know about Spinners End, Potter?"

Harry looked over at Moody, who was now looking at him almost angrily.

"I know a lot of things that no one thought I knew, Professor Moody."

"I am not, nor have I ever been, your professor, lad."

"You've taught me more about Defense Against the Dark Arts than all of the Defense professors I ever had at Hogwarts, with the possible exception of Remus."

Moody stared hard at him. "This information would have been helpful a month ago."

"I wasn't a member of the Order a month ago," Harry said quietly, not looking away. Somehow, he knew that Moody was judging him by this conversation.

"So, information is only shared if you benefit from the sharing?"

"No. Information is shared only when I'm absolutely certain that the people I'm sharing it with aren't going to ball it up."

Charlie snorted, but Harry didn't look away. Moody was thoughtful for a minute, then nodded.

"Always told Albus that there was more spark to you than he gave you credit for, lad. All right. We'll do this your way."

"Mr Weasley..."

"Go ahead, Harry. I think I'm better as an observer in this."

Harry took another deep breath, nodded, and sat forward on the hard wooden chair. The others did the same. It was time to make a plan.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They returned to Potter Manor late, to find Molly waiting with a fresh pot of tea and hot scones.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back tonight," she greeted them, reaching up to kiss Arthur on the cheek.

"Just a long meeting, Mum," Bill said, dropping into a chair and drinking half his tea in one gulp.

"Good, though?"

"Very," Charlie smiled. "You'll be happy to know that Bill and I are now gainfully employed."

"You... what?"

"The new... benefactor," Arthur explained. "has arranged for full time pay for several Order members, Molly. Three of our sons included."

"Three?" Molly glanced around, her eyes lighting on Ron, sitting at the end of the table. "Harry Potter! You _didn't_!"

"Mrs Weasley, sit down, please. I... we need to talk."

"I..." Molly sat.

Harry looked around the table. Charlie, Bill, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. He sighed.

"Mrs Weasley, I know you were hoping we'd return to Hogwarts this year."

"You all need your NEWTs," she stated firmly, her eyes spitting fire. Strangly, though, she didn't go any further than that.

"Yes, but..." Harry looked at Ginny. Her eyes were glowing with happiness as he spoke. "I think we're fooling ourselves by thinking that a return to Hogwarts, for any of us, would work."

"Well, Ron and Hermione, of course..."

"Mum, I'm going to be a dad," Ron said. "I have a family to support. I'm not going back to Hogwarts. And given the situation, I'm pretty certain they wouldn't let Hermione come back, regardless."

"I... well, perhaps not, but there is no reason that Harry and Ginny..."

"Mrs Weasley, I'm not going back."

Molly took a breath, knowing that Harry wasn't hers, that she couldn't tell him what to do. It had been a lesson hard learned for her. "I understand, Harry."

"And neither is Ginny."

"Harry, you're not..."

"Mrs Weasley, Ginny will be seventeen in two months. After what we've done this year, Hogwarts has nothing to offer her."

"She needs to get her NEWTs! You all do!"

"Yes, we do," Harry agreed. "That's where you come in."

"Me?" Molly stopped, surprised.

"Yes, you," Harry said. "We all joined the Order tonight. We're going to have things that need to be done with them. This next year... well, I intend to get a lot of clean up work done. There are a lot of... them... still out there, and I'm not stopping until it's done for good."

Molly nodded, but stayed silent.

"Ron has a family to support, Hermione is going to have the baby to look after. Hogwarts doesn't make sense. But we want our NEWTs. All of us do. I'd like to sit the tests next June, and I'm sure that Ron and Hermione would like to, too. I'd like Ginny to do so, as well, so that we can put it behind us and get on with our lives, but two years worth of work is a lot, so I'll leave that to her."

"But..."

"We need someone to help us. To facilitate what we need, to organize the resources and help us to make time to study... to talk to the officials, make the arrangements for us to sit the tests. Hermione, who has always done that kind of thing for us, is going to have her hands full. I know you home-educated Ron and Ginny before Hogwarts. Can you do it for all of us now?"

Molly was speechless.

"Of course she can," Arthur said softly, squeezing his wife's hand.

"I... Harry, I'm not a teacher!" Molly protested.

"No, but you want this for us as much... perhaps more... than we want it for ourselves," Harry pointed out.

Molly was silent, a look of grave concern on her face. She appeared to be thinking about it.

"It's going to take a lot of time, Mrs Weasley. I think, as the Order is benefitting from having the undivided attention of Ron and I, not to mention what Hermione and Ginny will be contributing on a part-time basis, I think it's worth a salary."

"I would not be doing it for the money, Harry Potter!"

"None of us are, but the fact remains that your time is valuable."

"I'd have to talk to Minerva..."

"Talk to whoever you need to, but help us do this."

She nodded, resignedly, then smiled shakily. "Very well, then."

"One more thing, Mrs Weasley..."

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could include Neville Longbottom in this, as well?"

"I'll floo him in the morning," Molly sighed. "All right, you lot! Off to bed, all of you. And I don't need to hear how you're a full-grown married man, Bill Weasley. Bed! Now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Soul Bound

Harry was just climbing into bed when the door to his room opened and closed, seemingly without cause.

"Ginny?"

"I have a love-hate relationship with that cloak, you know," she grumbled, pulling it off to reveal a messy head and flushed cheeks. Harry laughed.

"Thank you," she said crossly, tossing the cloak aside to reveal her new nightgown and robe.

Harry's laughter died immediately. He stared at her, utterly speechless.

"Harry?"

"Merlin, Ginny... isn't that supposed to cover... something?"

Ginny laughed, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Does it bother you, Harry?"

"I... no... it just doesn't look very... warm," he swallowed.

"It's not supposed to be warm," her eyes glittered dangerously. "It's supposed to be warm_ing_."

"Oh, it's warming me up," Harry agreed, feeling his cheeks heat alarmingly. His heart was pounding so fast he thought for sure he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

"Don't you like it?" she asked, pirouetting in front of him.

Harry swallowed, very glad of the duvet covering him.

"I... yes..." he croaked.

"Move over, then," she said, slipping the robe off and grinning at the strangled sound that he made at that.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Charms?"

Harry fumbled for his wand and cast privacy and locking charms on the room, doubting anyone, even Bill, would get through them in a hurry, should they try.

"Thank you," she said, touching his cheek lightly.

"For?"

"Getting me out of that one on one conversation with my mother," she smiled. "Having her take charge of the organization of our studies for NEWTs was inspired."

"She'll make sure we do it," Harry said, flushing lightly as he gazed at her, lying on his side, his head propped on his hand as he traced the shape of her chin with a finger.

"Oh, she'll do that!" Ginny laughed.

"It's important, Gin."

"I know it is," she agreed. "That's why I'm going to work my tail off this year so I can write my NEWTs with you and the others next June."

"I hoped you would," he smiled.

"I want to be married, Harry," her voice was soft. "I want to get on with our lives. This has to be done first."

"Yes."

"That's why you didn't offer me a full time position with the Order, isn't it?"

"It isn't my place to offer you anything with the Order, Gin," he said solemnly.

"You offered to Ron, to Bill and Charlie, to Remus, and Moody. To Hermione."

"Your dad and I had already discussed it, and he told me to go ahead."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know," Harry laid back against his pillows, pulling her close next to him, her head

resting on his bare chest. "I have to finish this, Ginny."

"I know. Snape, and Malfoy..."

"They top my list, but they're not the only ones. There are dozens left out there. Why couldn't Voldemort have done us all a favour and had every Death Mark kill it's bearer when he died?"

"Too easy," Ginny smiled sadly. "Way too easy, Harry."

"We need a list of the ones that haven't been accounted for, then we have to track them down. Maybe we could figure it out if Scrimgeour seizes..."

"You think he wouldn't have done that already, if he could?"

"Yes. You're right. Besides, if we give the Ministry that ability, it's a slippery slope. Gringott's is secure because the Ministry can't stick it's nose in. And that is the way it should be."

"Anyone who was involved with the Dark probably knew full well that their assets could potentially be seized, Harry. They probably all had emergency stashes available to them, anyhow."

"Probably."

"When we find them, what are we going to do with them?"

"Try to capture them," Harry said softly. He left the rest unsaid. They knew that no Death Eater would come quietly... or willingly. Azkaban wasn't a nice place, and a Dementors Kiss wasn't exactly a preferable alternative. And, when they had a Death Eater cornered, they weren't about to let him go just because he fought back.

"Be careful," she whispered. "I can't lose you now."

"You won't," he said, kissing her gently. "You're stuck with me... or you will be, after we've done the soul binding."

"About that..." she flushed.

"What?"

"I don't expect you to do that, Harry. Not... not really."

Harry pulled away from her and sat up. "It's not a matter of expecting me to, Ginny. I want to."

"You do?"

"Ginny, nothing... _nothing_ could make me happier. Well, nothing besides you being happy. If I'd known about it..."

"No, you wouldn't have, so don't even say it."

"I would have _wanted_ it," Harry protested, a little disconcerted that she knew him so well. He probably wouldn't have dared ask it of her.

"But you would never have suggested it. You still have a hard time with anyone loving you, much less wanting you, and only you, for eternity."

"Gin..." Harry moved, adjusting his position and wrapping his strong arms around his knees. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you think we might already be?"

"Already be, what?"

"Soul bound?" he looked back over his shoulder to where she lay against the pillows, the look on her face told him she hadn't thought of that.

"You mean..."

"Well, if we're bound for eternity, that would suggest other lives in the future, right?"

"Right."

"And if you believe in reincarnation, and soul binding, who is to say that this is our first go-around?"

Ginny swallowed, paled, then pushed back the covers and sat up.

"I... don't know."

"I know that you've... well..."

"What, Harry?"

He flushed again, looking away. "I remember every minute I've ever spent with you, Gin. From the first moment I saw you on the platform at Kings Cross before my first year. You were barely ten, and I was just eleven, and Ginny, I could probably tell you word for word every conversation we've ever had. I... remember things about you. Things you do and say feel so _familiar_ to me. It's like I've known you forever."

Ginny raised her eyes to his.

"Harry, do you know what it means if we... if we _are_ already bound?"

"Um... that we've been together before?"

"Yes, but..."

"What?"

"Harry, if we're already soul-bound from a past life..."

"What?"

She hesitated, then moved from the bed and grabbed her robe on the way to the door. "We need to find out."

"Ginny?"

"Meet me in downstairs in ten minutes," she said. "And you might want to put on some clothes."

Harry, concerned at her reaction, got dressed and followed her from the room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ginevra Weasley! It's past midnight!"

"Mum, we need to talk to you!"

"And it couldn't have waited until morning?"

"No!"

Ginny entered the kitchen, herding her parents ahead of her, to find Harry leaning against the counter, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. He saw that Ginny had changed into jeans and a jumper, and pulled her long hair back into a clip. He sighed with relief, knowing full well what Molly's reaction would have been at seeing her only daughter in the outfit that she'd worn to Harry's room earlier.

"Harry, what on earth is this all about?" Molly asked as she took a seat at the table. Arthur eyed them closely before sitting down beside his wife.

"I'm not sure myself, Mrs Weasley," Harry said as he joined them, holding out Ginny's chair for her before taking his own seat. "We were talking about the soul binding, then Ginny kind of... freaked."

"What?" Arthur said, glancing between the two.

"I... realized something. Something important," she explained.

"Ginny, a soul binding sounds more frightening than it is, love," Molly began, seeming to understand. "But certainly you shouldn't enter into it unless you're sure."

"Oh, I'm sure, Mum," Ginny said. "It's not that."

"Then...?" Molly looked at Harry, obviously wondering if he was getting cold feet.

"No, Mum. Harry and I are agreed. We just..."

"What, love?"

"What if we're already bound?" Ginny asked in a great rush, her voice low, her eyes darting nervously between her two parents.

Molly and Arthur looked surprised.

"Do you think you might be?" Molly asked softly, worriedly.

"I..." Ginny glanced at Harry. "I don't know. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"It feels like..." Harry started, his gaze never leaving Ginny. "It feels like we've known each other forever."

"I've always known that it was Harry," Ginny said softly, looking down at her folded hands. "Mum, you _know_ what I was like when I was little."

Molly smiled. "You've always said you were going to marry Harry Potter. But..."

"Mum, when I was at Hogwarts, when... when it looked like, well, when I gave up on him. It was like part of me was ripped out. Then, when Harry broke up with me after Dumbledore's funeral..." Harry squeezed her hand. "I was numb, Mum. It was like... like I was on the wrong path."

"Ginny, love, that's not... that could be just..."

"I know what it _could_ be, but I want to know what it _is_. If... Harry asked me whether I thought we were already soul-bound. That's why we found each other here... now..."

Ginny looked pained.

"No, Gin," Harry said quietly, reaching out and taking her hand in his again, suddenly understanding her distress. "I would have loved you no matter what. I _will_ love you, no matter what. It will never be _because_ of the binding."

"I think that you two may have the wrong idea of what soul-bound means," Arthur spoke. "It's not that you're bound to each other, and that you, and your future selves, have no other choice. It's not that _you _have no choice, if you've been bound in past. It simply means that your love is so strong, so complete, that it will take more than one lifetime to fully explore it together."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, Ginny's eyes were full of tears.

"I don't want to ever think that you're only with me because..."

"No!" Harry said, pulling her to him. "It's not like that, is it, Mr Weasley?"

"No. No, it's not. It's more. Much more."

"Ginny, do you understand what it means if you _are_ already bound?" Molly asked quietly.

"Yes." Ginny nodded, meeting no one's eyes. Her hands, folded in her lap with Harry's hand over them, seemed to have become very interesting, as she studied them carefully.

"Harry, do you?"

"No," he admitted, but knew that from Ginny's reaction that there was something wrong.

Molly and Arthur exchanged glances. Arthur nodded, and Molly turned back to them.

"Harry, by the laws of our world, if you were found to be already bound... you would be considered already married."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, Ginny's eyes wide, Harry's dark.

"There is no such thing as divorce in our world. You know this. If you go ahead, and find out that it is, indeed, true... well, there is no backing out," Arthur spoke gently.

"How do we find out?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving Ginny's face.

"Harry..." she looked up at him.

"Do you not want to know, Ginny?"

"Yes, I do. But..."

"I do, too."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"The spell is... well, I don't imagine your father or I could do it effectively," Molly said regretfully.

"No," Arthur said, standing. "I wouldn't even attempt it. I'm not nearly skilled enough in spell detection. But I know who is."

"Dad?"

"Your brother worked for Gringott's detecting spells, Ginny. Made the bank a lot of money, from what I understand. I'm sure he'll be able to do this."

"Dad, it's nearly one in the morning..."

"Will you be able to sleep tonight, not knowing?" Arthur asked her.

"I..." Ginny glanced at Harry. "No. No, I won't."

"It won't take him long, and we'll know."

With that, Arthur left the room. Ginny and Harry held hands while Molly moved to the stove to make tea.

Five minutes later, she was just placing mugs in front of each of them when Bill came into the room, his hair pulled into a messy ponytail, followed closely by Ron, Hermione and Charlie, and then Arthur bringing up the rear.

"What's going on, for Merlin's sake?" Ron asked. "Dad said we were needed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all of you to be up," Ginny said.

"Fleur said, whatever it is, I've got her vote," Bill yawned. "She only got Pascal back to sleep twenty minutes ago. What's up?"

"We have to know something, Bill, and you're the only one who can help us find out," Ginny explained.

"Then why did you get the rest of us out of bed?" Charlie asked grumpily.

"Witnesses," Arthur said cryptically, taking his seat back beside his wife and reaching for the cup of tea she'd made him. "Okay, everyone got a cuppa? Alright, Harry?"

"Bill, your parents seem to think that you'd be able to detect... well... a spell."

"A...?" Bill looked Harry in the eye, suddenly seeming to be fully awake. "You think that one of you have been cursed?"

"No," Harry glanced over at Ginny. "We're wondering..."

"We're wondering if we're already soul-bound, Bill," Ginny said.

There was complete silence for twenty seconds solid.

"You know what it means if you find out you are?" Bill asked, his voice gruff.

"Your Mum explained it," Harry said.

"And you're willing to accept whatever the answer is?"

Harry looked back at Ginny. "I want to be bound to her. If we're not, well, we will be soon enough, I suppose."

"Ginny?"

"I want to know, Bill."

"You know that if you are, once you know, there is no backing out? You'll _be_ married, right?"

"We know."

"Okay," Bill took a deep breath. "Mum, can you get me a bowl of water?"

"Water?" Molly looked at him oddly.

"Water, Mum. About three cups or so, in a clear glass bowl, if you've got one."

Molly looked at him again, then stood and moved toward the cupboard where she took down a glass bowl and moved to the tap.

"Charlie?"

"What?"

"Your blade?"

Charlie looked surprised for a moment, then reached down the neck of his blue tshirt, emblazoned with "_Dragon: The Other White Meat_" and brought out a tiny silver jackknife on a leather thong. Pulling it off over his head, he handed it to Bill just as Molly placed the bowl of water on the table in front of him where he'd come to sit across from Harry and Ginny.

"Is it sharp?" Bill asked, studying the blade. Charlie didn't bother to reply, just looked at his older brother like he was a complete idiot. Bill smiled and nodded. Considering Charlie's line of work, it had been rather a stupid question.

"Okay, hold out your hands. Left hands."

They did as he said, watching him attentively.

Arthur looked at his son. "Bill, this isn't..."

"It's not the straight-forward detection spell, Dad."

"Then what is it?"

"Something a bit more revealing. Watch," Bill said, turning back to where Ginny and Harry had their hand out. "Okay, I... uh... I have to ask..."

Bill glanced at Harry, then at his little sister, and blushed. Harry knew when he saw Bill Weasley blushing that he was probably not going to like what was coming. He was really not going to like...

"Bill, just do it," Ginny instructed.

"Have you... um... have the two of you... in the last twenty four hours?"

Harry went beet red. Ron snorted, and Charlie began to chuckle. Molly simply looked horrified.

"No, Bill," Ginny said calmly, although her cheeks were pink and her eyes were sparking dangerously.

Harry wanted to die. The only thing that could be worse would be if the twins had been here. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

"Okay, good. You wouldn't have liked what you'd see if you had. We _really_ wouldn't have liked to see it," Bill smiled, obviously more than a bit relieved. "Left ring finger, link them together over the bowl."

Harry linked his finger with Ginny's and held it over the bowl. The surface of the water glinted in the light from the overhead fixture.

"This might sting a bit."

With a quick movement, he nicked their grasped finders, and held Ginny's arm as she instinctively jerked back from the sharp pain.

"Let your blood flow together and into the bowl. There, that ought to be enough. _Revisio!" _Bill flicked his wand at the water in the bowl, and everyone leaned in to look.

It did nothing for a moment, then it began to undulate, and turn silvery. Harry thought immediately that it looked like the liquid memory in a pensieve.

Harry and Ginny drew their hands back at Bill's nod, but like everyone else, continued to watch. Molly whispered healing charms over the small cuts, taking her eyes off the bowl only for a moment to do so before quickly moving back to watch what was happening.

On the surface of the liquid, faces began to appear. Sometimes together, sometimes separate. A nun in a traditional habit, a man with long, dark, wild hair, then, two faces merging in a kiss. After that, an older couple, looking fondly at each other. Again, and again, faces were revealed. The water gradually cleared, the pictures fading away, the color gone, leaving nothing behind but the bowl of plain tap water that they had begun with.

"We didn't see it all," Bill explained quietly. "I'm tired, so I suppose that the spell wasn't as strong as it could have been, but... you got the picture."

"Yes. Quite literally," Harry said, amazed. "Thank you, Bill."

"But those people, who were..." Ron looked stunned. "They weren't...?"

"Harry and Ginny are already bound," Bill stated. "For many, many centuries, from the look of it. Congratulations, you're married."

"I..." Harry looked down into Ginny's shining brown eyes.

"You two understand that I am required to file a copy of this memory at the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible?" Bill asked. "By law?"

"Tell the world, Bill," Harry said with a smile, his eyes never leaving Ginny's. "I intend to."

Ginny laughed, and Harry kissed her lightly.

"Well, that changes things considerably," Arthur commented.

"Does it ever," Ron snorted, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm happy for you," Charlie said. "But it's nearly two in the morning. I'm knackered. I'm heading back to bed."

Rubbing his eyes, Charlie stood and left the room.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione stood, taking Ron's hand.

"But..."

"Tomorrow, Ron. Come on," she glanced at Ginny and Harry. "Goodnight you two. And... congratulations."

"Thanks," Harry said, his eyes still not leaving Ginny's. He couldn't seem to look away. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Mate, it _is_ morning," Ron grumbled, standing and following his wife.

"Later, then," Harry said absently. "Goodnight, Ron."

When they heard the door swing closed after Ron and Hermione, they finally looked up. Bill still sat facing them, Molly and Arthur were seated at the far end of the table.

"I'll file the memory tomorrow. Your marriage date will be officially recorded the moment I do. I guess June first is it, then."

"Thank you, Bill. For everything."

"You're welcome, Harry. Well, I'm for bed. I'll see you lot in the morning."

"So," Harry said after a moment's silence. "What now?"

"Well," Arthur sighed. "We're in uncharted territory here, Harry."

"What?"

"It's common knowledge that bound souls are considered married. It's also common knowledge that the Ministry requires the wizard or witch who confirms a soul-binding to register it, just as a marriage would be, but..."

"But?"

"It's not as common as you might think to have a situation like this," Molly said. "Those who choose to be soul-bound seldom bother to see if they already are, and those who don't choose to be certainly wouldn't investigate to see if they already were... it carrying the ramifications that it does. So... it's not often that a couple are found to be bound before the wedding..."

"Mrs Weasley, if you want..."

"That has to be your decision. Regardless of Ginny's age, she's now a married woman, with the rights of a married woman. In our world, she's now considered a fully adult witch, her father and I have no more say in her decisions."

"We can talk more in the morning," Arthur said softly.

Harry looked up at the older man to see dark circles beneath his pale blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for keeping you out of bed, Mr Weasley."

Arthur smiled. "You'd better make that 'Dad', don't you think?"

Harry looked nervously at Molly. She still hadn't really shown much of a reaction beyond... acceptance? Molly Weasley didn't normally do 'acceptance' very well.

"Or simply 'Arthur', if you prefer," he said, noticing Harry's hesitation.

"No," Harry turned back to him. "Dad. Thanks. Goodnight."

"Ginny..." Molly began.

"Come, Molly, let them sort themselves out."

"But, Arthur..."

"Molly, do you remember? What the binding was for us?"

Molly's eyes darkened as she looked at her husband of nearly thirty years. "Of course."

"Then let them sort themselves out, love."

"Of course, Arthur. Good... goodnight Ginny. Harry."

"Goodnight," Harry said, watching them go. Ginny was silent.

A moment later, they were alone. Ginny stared down at her hands while Harry stared at Ginny.

"Are you okay?" he asked when it became apparent that she wasn't.

"I'm..." she looked up, the expression in her eyes was a confused one.

"Gin?"

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked in a low voice, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"I couldn't possibly be better," he replied, taking her left hand in both of his, touching the tiny pink mark where Bill had cut her, which Molly had quietly healed.

"Harry?"

"I'm pleased at this, Ginny. Aren't you?"

"I..."

"Ginny, if you want to..."

"You have no choice now, Harry," she said, her voice held a sob.

"Who said this _wasn't _my choice?"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"We're bound. Soul-bound."

"Yes."

"It explains so much, Harry."

"It does," he agreed. "But nothing that I needed to have explained."

Ginny smiled, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"How many lives do you think we've shared?' she asked.

"Not enough. Ginny?"

"What, love?"

"Will you marry me?"

"You've already asked me that. I answered you, and now look where we are," she laughed softly.

"No, I mean, can we still have a wedding? Will they let us redo the soul-binding?"

Ginny pulled back, looking up at him curiously. "We don't have to, Harry. By wizarding law, we're married."

"I know. But... I don't remember the last time. I'd like to see you in wedding robes. I'd like to do that. I want to be able to remember it, Gin."

Ginny touched his cheek gently. He looked like a little boy asking to be allowed a later bedtime, but not expecting agreement. She smiled.

"What say we hand it over to Mum?"

"I don't care who makes the arrangements."

"She'll be thrilled."

"Your family is..." Harry sighed. "They're brilliant, Ginny. I don't think you really understand just how special the Weasley family really is."

"Our family, Harry. Not just mine. Not anymore."

"Yeah," Harry laughed. "Our family."


End file.
